Meet The Dracula (YAOI VERSION)
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Jongin menemukan sebuah rumah tua di tengah hutan, Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal disana. Dan tiba-tiba satu hal gila, namun ajaib. Satu Lukisan pria tampan, membuatnya terperangah. Lukisan itu menjadi sosok nyata, menjelma menjadi manusia. Bukan, bukan manusia. Pria itu seorang Dracula. Dracula yang merubah hidup Jongin sepenuhnya saat itu. HUNKAI YAOI remake novel by Tilly D
1. Chapter 1

_**REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 **Bab 1**

 _"Karena dia akan datang padaku, tanpa perlu susah payah aku mencarinya."_

 **oOoOo**

 **JONGIN POV**

"Jong, dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau marah pada kami, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Wanita separuh baya itu terus memegang lenganku. Aku menepisnya dengan pelan. Tak kuhiraukan semua ucapannya. Aku terus bergegas memasukan seluruh pakaianku ke dalam koper. "Jongin, kami menyayangimu." Desahnya frustasi.

"Jika kalian menyayangiku, kalian akan setuju dengan keputusan yang kuambil." Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa. Ibu tiriku-wanita separuh baya tadi-masih setia mengikuti langkahku. Ia sama sekali tak menyerah mengejarku yang terus menghindarinya. Ia cukup adil dalam memberikan sebuah perhatian, hanya saja jika ia marah...

Oh Tuhan, aku tak ingin mengabaikannya. "Aku tak setuju untuk hal itu, aku menyuruhmu untuk memasukki Fakultas Hukum. Kau bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu, bukan Seni Rupa. Kau pikir, apa yang akan kau dapat jika kau masuk ke sana? Lukisan? Pameran?" terangnya panjang lebar. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Mataku menatapnya dengan kesal.

Perlahan, aku menarik napas panjang. Aku tengah mencoba menetralkan emosiku yang mulai menggebu. Jika dia bukan ibuku ya... walau ibu tiri, ingin sekali aku berteriak padanya,

BAHWA AKU BENCI FAKULTAS HUKUM!

Dan aku benci, aku benci diatur seperti ini. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih masa depanku. Kenapa mereka begitu hobi memainkanku sebagai bonekanya? "Jongin... " desahnya. "Kau bisa melihat hyungmu, dia menuruti perintah Ayah dan menjadi seorang Dokter. Kau lihat masa depannya."

"Jadi, kau membandingkanku dengan Mino hyung anakmu?!"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Aku tak bermak-"

"Cukup, Bu!" Dadaku naik-turun, "kenapa kau sama dengan Ayah? Kumohon, berhentilah memaksaku! Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang pengacara. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pelukis..."

"Semua aku lakukan karena aku menyayangimu, aku dan ayahmu peduli..."

" _Bullshit_!" umpatku, Aku membanting koperku ke dalam bagasi. Lalu menutupnya dengan rapat. "Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Ketika kau kehilangan ibumu? Aku selalu menyayangimu, bukan?" Ucapannya terdengar emosi. "Jadi, kau ingin aku membalas budi?" ejekku.

"Setidaknya menurutlah! Kau dasar anak yang tidak tau diuntung! Kau tahu, berapa banyak biaya yang kau habiskan untuk membeli alat-alat sialan itu! Pergi ke pameran! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal?! Hah?!" Ia mulai membentakku. Matanya tampak memerah karena menahan amarah. Inilah sosok iblisnya...

"Aku memakai uangku! Aku tak pernah meminta pada ayah!" dalihku. "Oh ya?" Ia tersenyum sinis, "kembalilah Jongin."

"Tidak!" Aku setengah berteriak. "Jongin!" panggilnya ketika aku telah memasukki mobilku. Segera kunyalakan mesin dan mobil pun menjauhi pekarangan rumahku. Kulirik sosok Mirae yang tampak menggeram marah karena aku tak menghiraukannya. Ia tampak meraih ponselnya. Aku memaki dalam hati. Ia pasti akan menelpon ayah.

Aku segera menginjak pedal gas, berharap bahwa mobilku dapat melaju lebih cepat. Sekarang aku hanya menatap lurus pada jalanan. Entah ke mana tujuanku pergi. Pikiranku terlalu kalut hingga aku hanya merasakan kekosongan dalam otakku, intinya aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun. Otakku kosong. Aku menepi di tengah jalan, tepatnya di sebuah danau. Memarkirkan mobilku di pinggiran.

Jalanan di dekat danau ini sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun mobil yang melintas. Otakku mulai mencoba bekerja, dimana aku sekarang? Aku mendesah, menghela nafas kasar kemudian melempar tubuhku ke atas jok mobil. Kutekan sebuah tombol untuk membuka kap. Semilir angin terasa berhembus, menyelinap ke dalam ruang kosong dalam diriku ketika kap telah terbuka dengan sempurna.

Kutatap langit yang terasa dekat denganku. Kemudian, kupejamkan mataku yang terasa berat sejenak. Angin masih terasa menerpa di atas permukaan kulitku. Ah, apakah sesulit ini hidupmu Jongin? Okay, kuakui sepertinya aku yang mempersulit hidupku sendiri. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku dengan keras kepalanya menolak biaya sekolah di Inggris.

Dan lebih memilih menetap di Korea. Aku memang sungguh tak tahu diuntung, ayahku telah merogoh koceknya cukup dalam untuk membayar fasilitas kuliahku di Inggris, tapi aku menolak. Pantas ibu tiriku begitu marah. Aku tahu, walaupun ia sedikit, Err ... banyak bicara-tapi ia menyayangiku.

Aku Kim Jongin, akan menunjukan kepada ayahku -Kim Hyunseung- bahwa aku bisa menjadi kebanggaannya. Akan kutunjukkan padanya. Aku membuka mataku ketika merasakan tetes demi tetes air membasahi keningku. Aku segera beranjak menutup kap mobilku dengan cepat. Dewi dalam diriku memaki, sial.. kenapa hujan?

Pemandangan alam di sini sungguh indah, aku tak pernah melihat danau seindah ini di Korea. Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan indahnya alam. Karena ayahku tak membebaskanku layaknya remaja biasa. Aku tak pernah bersekolah di sebuah sekolah biasa. Ayahku selalu mendaftarkanku pada sekolah asrama.

Hingga sampai saat ini, ia kembali mendaftarkanku pada sebuah Universitas tanpa persetujuan dariku. Tentu saja, aku berontak sekarang. Aku kembali ke alam nyata ketika tiba-tiba mobilku berhenti. Keningku berkerut. Dengan segera aku turun dan memeriksa. Aku menggeram kesal ketika ternyata bahan bakar mobilku habis.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang tengah diguyur derasnya air hujan. Kemeja yang kugunakan mulai basah, begitupun dengan celana jeansku. Bagus! aku mulai kedinginan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Kuraih handuk kecil di jok belakang mobilku. Lalu kuusap wajahku dengan kasar. Tanganku bergerilya mencoba mencari-cari dompet milikku, namun aku hanya dapat mengumpat.

Lagi-lagi aku mulai emosi, dompetku tertinggal di kamar. Kembali kurogoh sakuku. Lagi, yang kutemukan hanyalah uang receh. Jika begini, untuk apa aku pergi jauh-jauh. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam. Menunggu hujan reda, namun hujan sama sekali tak berhenti. Aku melirik sekitarku, berharap ada seseorang. Lalu tatapanku berhenti pada sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi.

Indra penglihatanku mulai meneliti dengan cermat. Tak ada tempat tinggal lain di sini selain rumah itu. Hanya ada pepohonan rindang di sampingnya. Kembali kulirik rintikkan hujan di balik kaca mobilku, hujan semakin deras. Aku menghela napas. Kuputuskan untuk turun dan berteduh di rumah itu. Siapapun pemiliknya, aku akan meminta izin.

Aku yakin pemiliknya tak akan jauh dari sepasang suami-istri tua. Batinku menyeringai. "Permisi!" ujarku dengan lantang. Kugoyangkan pagar cukup keras, berharap sang Empu pemilik rumah segera menampakan batang hidungnya. "Permisi!" Aku kembali berteriak ketika tak mendengar sahutan apapun. Tubuhku telah menggigil hebat akibat kedinginan.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, kuberanikan diri membuka pagar yang menjulang tersebut. Namun belum beberapa detik aku meraih besi itu ke dalam genggamanku, pagar itu telah terbuka dengan lebar. Aku melirik ke sekitarku. Lalu melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Walau ragu, aku terus melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu.

Rumah ini tampak kuno, dengan desain khas zaman dulu, ditambah air mancur yang menjulang di halaman tengahnya, dan cat hitam pekat menghiasi dindingnya. Kesannya terlihat begitu gelap menurutku, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena cuaca tengah mendung. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ketika bel yang kupencet berulang kali sama sekali tak mendapat respon.

Katakanlah bahwa aku lancang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perutku terasa mulai perih sekarang karena lapar. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri. Langkahku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba lampu menyala menerangi tiap sudut ruangan. Aku menganga tak percaya melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Mataku mulai berbinar.

Ya Tuhan ... apa ini? Aku melangkah mendekati dinding, dinding-dinding yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan. Tampak lukisan yang tak biasa-maksudku-dari segi warnanya berbeda. Terpajang dengan rapi. Ada lukisan serigala, rumah kuno, hutan, pemandangan gunung, dan satu lukisan yang paling besar, lukisan seorang pria. Pria yang tampak begitu gagah dan tampan.

Aku sempat tertegun melihatnya. Lukisan itu tampak begitu nyata. Pandangan tajam sang pria yang duduk terlihat begitu menusuk. Aku bertanya pada diriku, Tangan siapa yang begitu mahir melukis se-nyata ini. Pria berjubah hitam-panjang yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, dengan sorot mata tajam, dan rahang tegas. Pria yang menunjukkan bahwa sosoknya adalah pria yang ditakuti.

Entah pemikiran mana yang membawaku menyimpulkan hingga sampai ke sana. Yang jelas terlihat dari sosoknya. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar ketika hujan tampak telah reda. Aku berlari menuju mobilku, meraih koperku dari sana. Setelah itu, aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tadi. Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga seraya membawa koperku.

Satu per satu anak tangga telah kunaikki hingga aku berada di sini, di lantai dua rumah ini. Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Ketika aku tengah melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu besar di hadapanku menarik perhatianku. Aku menyentuh _handle_ pintu yang terasa begitu dingin. Menariknya dengan perlahan, hingga pintu terbuka. . ..

Aku membeku seketika. Bibirku terbuka. "Ya Tuhan ..." bisikku tanpa sadar. Aku melangkah menatap isi ruangan ini dengan terpana. Ada sebuah ranjang yang menarik perhatianku di tengah-tengah ruangan ini, sebuah ranjang yang begitu mengkilat dibaluti dengan emas dan berlian. Benar-benar indah.

Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh ranjang itu. Sprei satin berwarna merah yang membaluti kasur di bawahnya terasa begitu dingin, namun begitu halus. Aku yakin, kenyamanan akan sangat terasa ketika berbaring di sini. Aku tersenyum dan membanting tubuhku ke atas sana. Ah ... benar, begitu nyaman.

Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan ini, ternyata ini bukan ruangan, ini adalah sebuah kamar. Kualihkan pandanganku pada dindingnya. Lagi, di sini terpajang lukisan sosok pria di bawah tadi. Namun, lukisan yang terpajang di sini bukan hanya satu, ada lima lukisan yang terpajang yang tampak begitu nyata.

Rumah siapa sebenarnya ini?

 **oOoOo**

 _"Mungkin kau tak mengingatku, tapi aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali."_

 **oOo**

"Si ... siapa kau?!"

Pria dengan jubah hitam itu menyeringai ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak tertutupi sebuah tudung, membuatku hanya dapat melihat bibirnya saja. Ia semakin melangkah mendekat. Aku melangkah mundur mencoba menghindarinya, namun dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Perlahan, ia mengusap lenganku merambat hingga ke leherku.

Dapat kulihat bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Aku mencoba menepis tangannya, tapi usahaku sia-sia. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku, sehingga aku hanya dapat diam. Aku membeku. "Apa kau mengenalku, sayang?" Ia mengendus leherku. Kedua tangannya mengurung kedua pergelangan tanganku.

Suaraku tercekat, napasku memburu, kulirik ia yang tampak menyeringai di balik leherku. Ia tersenyum-senyum tak biasa, tersenyum menampakan dua gigi taringnya yang panjang. Mataku membelalak, jantungku berdetak seakan-akan mencelos seketika. Ia mengarahkan dua taring panjangnya tepat di kulit leherku.

Ketika taring itu telah menancap, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dan aku merasa, terlahir kembali...

 **oOo**

Aku terbangun dengan napas terengah. Keringat dingin terasa membanjiri keningku. Aku mengusap peluh tersebut dengan kasar. Kulirik sekitarku, ada yang aneh? Di mana aku? Dengan setengah kesadaranku, aku mencoba mengolah otakku agar bekerja dengan cepat. Kemarin ... ya kemarin, mobilku mogok. Itu yang aku ingat.

Aku menghela napas. Kulirik meja kecil di samping ranjang ini. Di sana terdapat segelas air. Aku meraihnya dan segera menegaknya dengan lapar. Kerongkonganku terasa kering dan mati rasa. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan tubuhku, rasanya terasa begitu halus. Aku segera melirik tubuhku. Seketika mataku membelalak.

Apa yang aku kenakan? Aku melirik pakaian tidur yang menempel di tubuhku dengan seksama. Pakaian tidur itu terbuat bahan yang begitu halus, berwarna merah, panjangnya hanya sampai lututku, dan kurasa terbuat dari satin. Ya Tuhan... Tadi aku bermimpi buruk dan sekarang aku terbangun dengan pakaian ini.

Aku menatap ke sekeliling kamar ini dengan hati-hati. Semua barang di sini masih tertata rapi. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang bagiku mencurigakan-maksudku-aku mengira mungkin saja ada orang yang masuk dan berniat berbuat jahat padaku. Semoga itu tak terjadi. Aku bangkit bergegas mendekati pintu. Keningku berkerut ketika pintu di kunci.

Tadi malam-sebelum aku tidur-aku memang sempat menguncinya. Jadi benar tak ada kejahatan disini kalau begitu. Lalu, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku? Dan apakah pemilik rumah ini telah kembali? Aku menghela napas kasar lalu melangkah menuju balkon kamar ini. Kupandang pemandangan di luar, di sana terdapat sebuah taman yang begitu indah.

Aku menatapnya dengan terpana. Dari halaman depan rumah ini tampak begitu menyeramkan, tapi kenapa di sini begitu indah bak surga? Taman yang indah dengan berbagai macam bunga menghiasinya. Membayangkan keindahannya, bibirku terangkat melukis senyuman. Ah ... pasti sangat menyenangkan jika dapat melukis di sana.

Suasana damai dan tenang itu akan membuatku betah berlama-lama untuk melukis. Kakiku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi di kamar ini. Seketika aku hanya terpaku ketika pintu telah terbuka dengan lebar. Lagi, aku terkejut dengan kemewahan isi ruangan ini. Kakiku segera melangkah masuk. Aroma kayu-kayuan yang begitu harum menguar ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Indra penciumanku tak dapat menolak harum tersebut. Aku melangkah mendekati sebuah _bath tube_ yang begitu luas. _Bath tube_ yang terbuat dari sebuah kaca. Di atas _bath tube_ tersebut terdapat sebuah shower. Orang pintar mana yang dapat mengolah kaca menjadi sebuah _bath tube_? Selain itu, setiap sisi _bath tube_ ini dihiasi dengan sebuah berlian.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyentuhnya. Aku mengulum senyum ketika merasakan air hangat yang menyentuh langsung kulit polosku. Aroma harum kayu menguar-menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam harum itu. Aku benar-benar hanyut dalam kenyamanan ini.

Mataku terpejam perlahan, menikmati tiap sentuhan air hangat, aroma yang menguar, dan keindahan _bath tube_ yang kutempati. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan siapa pemilik rumah ini, aku tak perduli. Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, aku melirik sekitarku dengan waspada.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Aku segera bangkit dan menggosok gigiku. Setelah itu aku membilas tubuhku di bawah guyuran shower-bukan-ini bukan shower di bawah _bath tube_ , tapi shower yang berada di balik bilik.

 **oOo**

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin seraya mengusap rambutku yang masih basah. Mataku menatap lurus tepat ke arah bayangan diriku. Aku tampak masih menggunakan _bath robe_ -ku tanpa memakai apapun di dalam sana. Perlahan, tanganku bergerak melepaskan tali _bath robe_ yang kukenakan.

Ketika _bath robe_ itu telah terjatuh dari tubuhku, aku melangkah menuju koperku berada dan segera mencari pakaian di dalam sana. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, rasanya aku merasakan seseorang memperhatikan ketelanjanganku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, namun yang terlihat hanya sosok lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan lalu kembali mencari pakaianku. Setelah kutemukan, segera kugunakan pakaianku dengan cepat. Lalu aku mematut diriku di cermin. Sial, aku lupa membawa parfum. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Kulirik parfum yang tertata rapi di atas meja rias. Tanpa basa-basi aku meraihnya ke tanganku lalu menyemprotkannya perlahan ke atas kulit leherku.

Aroma _musk_ langsung tercium dalam indra penciumanku. Maskulin? Keningku berkerut. Harumnya seperti parfum pria? Aku kembali menyimpan parfum itu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perutku berbunyi. Aku menghela napas kasar. Uang receh, ya ... hanya uang recehan yang kupunya.

Aku mengusap wajahku lalu membuka pintu kamar. Kakiku melangkah keluar, mulai menuruni anak tangga, kemudian dengan lincah melangkah berkeliling mencari-cari dapur. Hingga aku sampai di sana. Aku terpaku ketika melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. Mataku menatap makanan yang tersaji itu dengan lapar.

Aroma harum bau masakkan membuat perutku semakin berbunyi. Aku melangkah mendekat dengan ragu. Sedikit menunduk, aku menghirup aroma masakkan tersebut. Baunya sungguh enak pikirku. "Hm... " Tanpa sadar aku bergumam ketika makanan itu kucecapi. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, rasa makanan ini benar-benar menggugah selera.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumat bibirku. Aku mengerjap kembali ke alam nyata. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ketakutan mulai menyergapi diriku. Apa rumah ini berhantu? Aku begidik. Kulirik jendela kamar yang menyorot langsung halaman rumah. Di luar tampak hujan deras disertai badai.

Aneh ... padahal tadi langit terlihat cerah. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, aku kembali menyantap makanan di hadapanku dalam diam. Walau ragu dan takut, tapi aku sama sekali tak punya pilihan lain. Aku benar-benar kelaparan saat ini. Aku menyantap makananku dalam diam hingga selesai. Lagi, aku merasakan seseorang memperhatikanku. Kulirik ke kanan dan kiriku, tapi tak ada siapapun.

Oke, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Aku bangkit hendak membereskan peralatan makan, namun tiba-tiba saja semua benda itu menghilang. Aku mengerjap kaget. Beberapa detik yang lalu aku hanya melirik ke samping, tapi dengan cepatnya semua benda ini menghilang. Aku menghela napas kasar. Dengan perasaan takut, aku berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Aku menarik _handle_ pintu sekuat mungkin, tapi pintu terkunci dengan rapat. Dan badai di luar sungguh membuatku kebingungan. Bingung karena aku tak mungkin keluar, aku bisa mati dilahap hujan deras dan angin besar itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah ... menunggu sampai esok. Menunggu sampai mimpi buruk ini pergi, semoga ... ini hanya mimpi, karena aku ingin pulang.

 **oOo**

 _"Karena memang seharusnya kita dipertemukan kembali."_

 **oOo**

Aku melangkah mondar-mandir seraya menatap keluar kaca dengan perasaan gundah. Sesekali tanganku bergerak resah mengusap wajahku sendiri. Aku kebingungan sekarang, otakku tengah berfikir keras bagaimana caranya agar aku keluar dari sini? Andai aku tak masuk kesini, mungkin aku tak akan terkurung. Tapi, bagaimana nasibku jika aku tak pergi dari rumah?

Hoh.. pastinya aku akan masuk ke Fakultas Hukum. Mereka akan memaksaku. Aku terduduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Mataku menatap cemas hujan badai diluar sana. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap lenganku dengan telapak tanganku sendiri. Udaranya benar-benar dingin. . ..

Aku harus mencari sesuatu di dalam koperku. Aku melangkah menuju kamar yang kutempati tadi malam. Segera kuraih koperku dan membukanya. Tanganku bergerak mencari-cari jaket tebal, tapi sama sekali tak kutemukan disana. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa membawa sebuah jaket? Aku mendesah kesal. Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku tertuju pada sebuah pintu Asing. Keningku berkerut.

Ada lagi pintu? Aku melangkah mendekat. Kubuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sebuah _walk-in-closet?_ Aku melangkah memasuki _walk-in-closet_ itu dengan ragu. Mataku meneliti dengan cermat. Berbagai pakaian pria tergantung rapi di sini. Ada banyak sepatu yang tertata rapi, satu laci dasi, penjepit dasi, dan jubah berwarna hitam yang begitu panjang.

Aku melangkah mendekati jajaran jubah yang tergantung rapi itu. Bibirku terangkat menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Hei, apakah pemilik rumah ini seorang pemain drama? Dalam hati aku terkekeh. Ya Tuhan, pakaian kuno? Beberapa pakaian kerajaan kuno, entah Roma atau apa. Jubah panjang? Dan apakah mereka pesulap? Aku benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

Aku menyentuh jubah itu. Kemudian, kuraih jubah itu ke tanganku, lalu aku memakainya seraya bercermin. Bibirku kembali terangkat untuk tersenyum. Jubah ini benar-benar menghangatkan tubuhku. Bahannya yang halus dan lembut melingkupi tubuhku yang tidak begitu besar untuk ukuran pria. Aku mendekap jubah itu lebih erat ke tubuhku. Aroma maskulin menguar, membuatku memejamkan mata.

Aroma pria yang begitu lembut. . .. Aku mengerjap dengan cepat ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangku. Aku berbalik menatap sekitarku dengan takut-takut. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini, hanya ada aku. Aku segera melangkah keluar. Ketika aku hendak meraih _handle_ pintu, aku membeku. Entah aku salah atau apa.

Aku mendengar air shower yang menyala. Jantungku mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Kakiku melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Aku menempelkan telingaku di sana, seketika aku terkejut. Air shower itu terdengar jelas membasahi lantai-maksudku-rintikkannya. Dan aku mendengar dehaman seorang pria.

Aku segera berlari keluar kamar ketika _handle_ pintu bergerak. Aku terjaga di dekat pintu seraya memegang dadaku. Aku dapat mendengar detakkan jantungku yang berpacu dan napasku yang memburu karena takut. Aku menarik napas perlahan. Wajahku mendekat, mataku mengintip di balik celah pintu. Seketika aku tertegun, bibirku sedikit terbuka.

Seorang pria tampan, pria tampan? Aku tergagap dalam pikiranku. Pria tampan itu ... dia bukannya pria di lukisan itu? Aku menatap pria itu dengan seksama. Sungguh, sosoknya lebih tampan daripada di lukisan. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tampak tengah mengusap rambutnya. Jadi apakah pria itu pemilik rumah ini?

Kapan sosok itu datang? Pupil mataku membesar. Pria itu tampak selesai dan kemudian bibirku menganga tak percaya. Ia-pria itu-masuk ke dalam lukisan yang terpajang di kamar itu. Dengan mudahnya, ia menembus ke dalam sana. Baru saja kakinya tenggelam ke dalam lukisan. Aku memekik karena tak tahan. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

Sorot matanya terlihat membara, ia memiliki mata yang begitu merah menyala. Kakiku segera melangkah berlari. Rumah ini dikutuk! Sialan, seharusnya aku tak masuk ke dalam rumah setan ini. Lihatlah, penghuninya adalah makhluk supranatural. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh hanya karena hujan?

Aku terus berlari. Dan ketika aku menuruni anak tangga, aku hampir saja terjatuh karena kakiku tak berhati-hati. Tapi, sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Aku menoleh seketika mataku membelalak. "Kau hampir saja mematahkan tulang-tulangmu, Nona. . .." Ia menggeram di balik giginya yang bergemeletuk. Hei apa-apaan tadi! Nona?! Aku adalah seorang pria. Pria! Namun aku tak mempermasalahkan karena sungguh aku sedang ketakutan sekarang. Matanya tampak menatapku dengan dingin.

Aku tergagap segera menjauh darinya, namun ia menarikku hingga aku kembali di lantai atas. Ia masih mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Sorot matanya benar-benar dingin. Sungguh, tatapannya menelanjangiku. "Si-siapa kau?!" Suaraku tercekat dan bergetar. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar menakutkan, "Kupikir kau mengenalku."

Bisiknya, membuat bulu kudukku meremang seketika. "Kau adalah ha-hantu, hantu penghuni rumah ini?" Mataku menatapnya dengan takut. "Apa kau berfikir begitu?" Ia menyeringai, "Aku pemilik rumah ini, Nona.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa?" Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Lagi, dia memanggilku dengan 'nona'. "Kau hantu-"

"Aku bukan hantu, beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja pulang." 

"Tapi, kau masuk ke dalam lukisan itu. . .." 

"Itu bagian dari sulapku. Bukankah kau berpikir aku seorang pesulap?" Ia mengangkat sebelah halisnya. "Ya-ya, a-aku fikir begitu. Kau-tapi-bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui itu? Maksudku-aku tidak bersuara-" 

"Aku pesulap, kau tau pesulap bagaimana. Tentu saja, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu itu." Terangnya dengan datar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan gugup. Bingung, aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Pemilik rumah ini bukan hantu, dia ternyata seorang pesulap. "Apa kau masih berpikiran bahwa aku hantu?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. 

Aku menggeleng ragu, "Tidak! Tentu tidak, Tuan! Maaf sebelumnya aku lancang masuk ke dalam rumahmu tanpa meminta izin."

"Aku mengerti. Ikutlah ... akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Eh?" Ia menarik tanganku begitu saja. Kami kembali memasuki kamar tadi. Aku menatapnya dengan takut. Ia menaiki ranjang. "Ayo ... akan kutunjukkan sulapku. Agar kau tak takut." Ujarnya. Dengan ragu aku mengikutinya. Tangannya yang terasa dingin menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya bergidik saat tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan tanganku. Ia mengulum senyum. 

"Lihatlah. . .." Ia memasukan tangan kami ke dalam lukisan itu. Perlahan tanganku tenggelam, menembus begitu saja ke dalam lukisan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Aku menahan senyumanku. "Tentu bisa, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku pesulap? Kau percaya padaku? Aku bukan hantu." Kekehnya pelan. 

Aku melepas jari kami yang bertautan ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya aliran darahku berdesir. Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Namaku Oh Sehun, aku pemilik rumah ini dan aku pesulap." Ujarnya. "Dan kau?"

"Aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku Jongin. Dan aku bukan wanita, jadi jangan memanggilku 'nona'." Ia mengulum senyum. "Tapi kau cantik seperti wanita," Entah apa arti dibalik senyuman itu. Aku hanya dapat menatap kedua bola matanya yang tampak cerah. Bukankah tadi matanya berwarna merah? Mungkin aku salah lihat.

Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang memilikki warna mata merah, bukan? Kecuali makhluk penghisap darah ... err ... yang hanya ada dalam cerita-cerita. 

**oOo**

Rumah luas ini tampak ramai karena pemiliknya telah kembali. Dan Hawa dingin diluar masih terasa karena badai belum berhenti. Aku mendesah pelan. Kapan aku pulang? Rasanya aku merasakan hal aneh ketika para pelayan di rumah Sehun menatapku. Seakan-akan mereka akan melahapku hidup-hidup.

Tatapan mereka menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak nyaman bagiku. "Apa pelayanmu selalu menatap semua orang seperti itu?" Bisikku. "Maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu aku salah paham dan dua hari kemudian kami menjadi akrab. Menurutku, Sehun adalah pria yang baik, dia adalah sosok yang _friendly._

Tapi, aku masih heran dengan satu hal, sebenarnya ... siapa yang menciumku? Jujur saja, itu keterlaluan. "Kau tau, tatapan mereka seperti kelaparan. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Sehun menyeringai, "mereka memang begitu," tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi datar, "Akan kuperingatkan nanti." Geramnya pelan. 

Aku mengusap cangkir dalam genggamanku seraya menatap lurus keluar jendela. "Kapan badainya berhenti?" 

"Ini akan lama." Bisik Sehun pelan. "Aku harus pulang,"

"Bukankah kau sedang menghindari keluargamu?" Aku tertegun, "Bagaimana kau tau?" 

"Aku bisa meramal. Aku pesulap, ingatlah itu ..." Aku terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali berujar. "Maaf aku lancang, aku memasuki rumahmu tanpa permisi dan memakai milikmu." Aku kembali mengingat tingkahku yang seenaknya. "Apa?" 

"Jubahmu, parfum milikmu, kamarmu, semuanya aku memakainya seenaknya." 

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Ia tersenyum, kemudian berdeham, "Aku senang kau memakainya." 

"Senang?" Keningku berkerut. Bibirku membentuk garis simpul. Selang beberapa detik, Aku melumat bibirku sendiri. Sehun tampak tersenyum canggung, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus makan malam. Pelayanku telah menyiapkan." 

"Kau tak makan?" tanyaku. "Aku tak memakan apapun untuk beberapa waktu." 

"Kenapa?" Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengulum senyum. 

Selesai makan malam, Sehun mengajakku mengelilingi sekitar rumah, sekedar melihat-lihat. Tentunya masih di dalam karena di luar badai. "Kau memiliki banyak barang yang antik." Aku menyentuh sebuah vas bunga yang klasik miliknya. "Dan lukisan... " Tambahku seraya mengusap lukisan sosoknya yang tampak begitu nyata. 

"Aku melukisnya sendiri." Sehun berujar dengan datar. "Benarkah?" Mataku berbinar. "Kau begitu pandai membuat lukisan yang nyata." Bisikku kagum. "Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku melukis jika aku bosan, tapi semuanya berjalan begitu saja menjadi kebiasaan. Menjadi banyak koleksi di rumahku."

"Aku juga suka melukis, tapi orang tuaku melarangku. Mereka tak setuju." Bisikku pelan seraya menerawang. Membayangkan ketika kedua orang tuaku-terutama Ibuku-sangat tak setuju aku berkeinginan menjadi pelukis. Sehun mengusap tanganku dengan pelan. "Kau memilikki harum yang berbeda." Ia memejamkan matanya. 

Keningku berkerut, "Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku takut. Ia tampak pucat. Sosoknya berubah drastis. "A-aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau segera ke kamarku. Kau tidurlah di sana lagi." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tapi, di mana kau akan tidur nanti?" 

"Tidurlah, Jongin ... jangan pikirkan aku." Ia menjauh begitu saja. Sosoknya menghilang di balik sebuah pintu. Rasa penasaran langsung merayapiku. Aku melangkah mengikutinya. Menyusulnya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tampak begitu luas, namun gelap. Hanya ada penerangan seadanya disini. Kakiku melangkah dengan mengendap-endap.

Berharap tak menimbulkan suara. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosok Sehun yang mematung. Beberapa pengawal di rumahnya, tampak berada di sampingnya. "Sialan!" Sehun memukul salah satu pengawalnya dengan tangan kosong. Ia tampak menggeram marah, "Jangan membuat kekasihku takut, bodoh!" Bentaknya. 

Seorang pengawal yang mendapatkan bogem mentah itu hanya tertunduk. "Tuan, dia ... dia memilikki harum yang-" 

"Aku tak perduli!" bentaknya lagi. Sebenarnya, siapa yang ia bicarakan? "Seujung jari kalian menyentuhnya, apalagi melukainya, aku akan membakar kalian hidup-hidup!" ancamnya. "Ja-jangan, Tuan..." Pengawal itu menjawab dengan suara ketakutan. "Sekarang mana, mana minumanku!" 

"Mana? Berikan padaku sekarang!" bentaknya menggelegar. Seorang pelayan di sampingnya menyerahkan satu gelas cairan berwarna merah ke arahnya. Sehun menerimanya dengan cepat. Ia menegak habis minuman itu tanpa sisa. Cairan apa itu? Mataku meneliti dengan seksama. 

Ia tampak tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum lebar. Dua gigi taringnya memanjang. Mataku membelalak. Ia memilikki dua gigi taring, matanya tampak membara, dan tiba-tiba sebuah jubah melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang memerah dengan tenang. Apakah cairan itu darah? 

Aku begidik. Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda dengan tak sengaja kugenggam. Aku memekik, Cicak! Aku menatap ke arah Sehun dan para pengawalnya yang kini menatap ke arahku. Sehun tersenyum sinis. Aku menatapnya dengan takut. Ia melangkah mendekat, dan aku semakin mundur.

Ya Tuhan, Mereka bukan manusia! Aku benar-benar takut sekarang, apakah mereka akan melukaiku?! Seseorang tolonglah aku!

 **oOo**

**AUTHOR POV**

Bugh ... bugh. . .. 

Pria itu terus melemparkan bogem mentahnya tanpa henti. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan seorang pria yang telah meminta ampun sedari tadi. Ia terus memukuli pria malang itu tanpa ampun. "Sehun! Stop! Hentikan!" Hingga sebuah teriakan membuatnya berhenti. Ia mengusap kepalan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

Kemudian ia menatap pengawal yang ia pukuli tadi dengan geram. "Kau! Jangan lari dariku!" ancamnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pengawal lain yang tampak ketakutan. "Bakar dia!" 

"Tu-tuan am-pun, Tuan ... ja-jangan-" pria itu menunduk ketakutan. "Cepat bawa dia!" bentaknya menggema. Para pengawal di sampingnya dengan terpaksa segera membawa pria itu. "Sehun ..." panggil seseorang. "Dia mengetahuinya, rencanaku gagal." Desah pria yang disebut namanya itu. 

"Tidak! rencanamu tidak akan gagal." Wanita separuh baya di sampingnya menggeleng. Dengan tenangnya ia duduk diikuti oleh Sehun. Wanita separuh baya itu menyesap cairan merah di tangannya dengan santai. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi betapa nikmatnya cairan itu, pemberi kehidupan dan kekuatan bagi dirinya. 

"Dia telah mengetahuinya Bu-"

"Berapa pengawal yang kau bunuh hari ini?" Wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sepuluh." Sehun bergumam setengah menggeram. "Kenapa mereka?" Wanita itu kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Mereka menatap Jongin dengan lapar. Mereka juga telah memilikki rencana untuk mengambil darahnya." Jelas Sehun dengan mata yang menerawang. "Apa Ibu tau mereka juga menyembunyikan harum Jongin dariku?" 

"Maksudmu?" 

"Mereka dengan sengaja mengalihkan penciumanku. Mereka memberiku darah manusia yang telah di campur air suci." 

"Ada baiknya kau mengganti pengawal untuk Jongin- maksudku-harum Jongin berbeda, mereka pasti menginginkannya. Kecuali, jika kau melakukannya pada Jongin. Dia akan memilikki harum yang sama dengan tubuhmu." Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Dan kau, hanya kau yang dapat mencium baunya." Wanita itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tegas. 

"Kau memang mencium harum di tubuh Jongin, tapi kau tak akan berani seujung jari-pun untuk menyakitinya," tambah wanita itu lagi. "Apa dia sama seperti Kai?" Sehun menggumamkan nama itu dengan sedih. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya Sehun?" Wanita itu tak menjawab, melainkan balik mempertanyakan. 

"A-aku ... aku sangat menyayanginya."

 **oOo**

**JONGIN POV**

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara keributan. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Objek pertama yang kutangkap adalah sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Sinar matahari?! Aku segera bangkit. Kakiku hendak melangkah keluar. Pasti badainya telah berhenti pikirku. 

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Aku menatap sekelilingku. Ingatanku kembali berputar pada kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Sehun, kemudian melihatnya meminum cairan... Mataku mengerjap. Di mana aku sekarang?! Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan berhati-hati. Aku ada di kamarnya.

Kulirik pakaianku yang telah berganti, lagi! Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku? Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Ya Tuhan ... aku ingin pulang. Aku tak ingin mati sia-sia di sini, disantap oleh para makhluk penghisap darah itu. Aku terduduk lemas di pinggiran ranjang. Bibirku terkatup rapat. Rasanya tanganku mulai kembali terbanjiri oleh keringat dingin. 

Apakah aku akan mati kehabisan darah di sini? Tiba-tiba ketika aku tengah menunduk menatap kedua kakiku, pintu terbuka. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sana. Seorang wanita separuh baya tampak tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dengan takut. "Waktunya makan siang, Tuan ... " ujarnya seraya menyimpan nampan di atas nakas.

"Kau siapa?" 

"Aku Shinhye, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tuan Sehun memerintahkanku untuk membawakan makan siang untukmu." Jelasnya dengan ramah. Sehun? "Di mana Sehun?!" Ujarku tak sabaran. "Beliau sedang berada-" 

"Aku ingin pulang, keluarkan aku dari sini, kumohon ... " bisikku pilu, seperti bukan diriku saja. "Maaf, Tuan-" 

"Apa kalian akan menyantapku hidup-hidup? Kumohon ... jangan." Shinhye hanya mengulum senyum, "Makanlah, Tuan. Tuan Sehun akan marah padaku jika kau tak menghabiskan makananmu. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan ke sini." Ia menjauh begitu saja. Aku melangkah menuju pintu.

Kutarik _handle_ pintu dengan kuat, namun alhasil aku malah terjengkang ke belakang. Aku kembali terduduk lemas di atas ranjang seraya menangis pelan, benar-benar bukan diriku. Aku ingin pulang ... Ya Tuhan ... "Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, Jongin?" Suara bariton yang memanggil namaku membuatku menoleh. Seketika aku terkejut. 

Di lukisan besar, tampak Sehun muncul dari sana. Dengan jubah panjang yang ia kenakan, ia melangkah santai di atas ranjang menuju ke arahku. Aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Ia tampak begitu menyeramkan dengan mata merahnya yang menyala dan Gigi taringnya yang tampak mencuat keluar. 

"Makan, Jongin ... habiskan!" tegasnya. "Aku ingin pulang ... " ujarku dengan bergetar. Sehun menghela napas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Aku masih setia menatapnya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Perlahan, mata merahnya berubah menjadi warna mata cokelat keemasan, kemudian gigi taringnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau tak boleh pergi." 

"Kenapa?!" Aku membentaknya dengan suara bergetar, "Aku ingin pulang ... aku tak ingin mati sia-sia di sini." Sehun terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang... " Pria itu mengusap wajahku dengan pelan. Tangannya terasa begitu hangat. Aku memejamkan mataku ketakutan, "Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" 

Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kasar, "Tatap aku, Jongin!" Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak sedikitpun kubuka mataku untuk menatapnya. Ia tampak menggeram. Lalu selanjutnya kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mataku membelalak, aku memberontak memukul dadanya dengan pelan. 

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, "Bagus." Sehun tersenyum miring, "tatap aku, sayang.. " bisiknya lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar, "Kumohon.. jangan sakiti aku.." bisikku seraya terisak pelan. "Hei ... aku tidak akan menyakitimu." 

"Hiks... " Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, "Biarkan aku pergi ... " lirihku. "Tidak!" Ia menggeram. "Aku ingin pulang ... aku akan mengganti apapun yang pernah kugunakan. Aku janji, aku akan membayar." Ujarku. Ia tampak menyeringai, "sayangnya, bukan itu yang aku mau." Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, "Sekarang makan." 

Aku menggeleng, "Aku ingin pulang!" 

"Kau ingin pulang? Silahkan kalau begitu, kupastikan kau akan kembali ke sini." Sehun melempar kunci mobil milikku. Kunci yang tak utuh lagi melainkan kunci mobilku yang telah patah. Aku melempar kunci mobil itu ke arahnya, namun kunci mobil itu sama sekali tak ia tangkap.

Kunci mobil itu mengambang tepat di depan wajahnya, beberapa detik kemudian kunci mobil itu berubah menjadi abu. Mataku membelalak. Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Aku terus memundurkan langkahku hingga aku terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Ia menatapku dengan senyum sinis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Aku terus mundur hingga terpojok di kepala ranjang. "Menjauh!" ujarku dengan suara bergetar karena takut. Ia mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Sebelah tangannya meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku ketakutan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku membuka mata ketika merasakan sesuatu melingkar di tanganku. 

Sehun mengikat kedua tanganku dengan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam. Ia mengikat tanganku tepat di kepala ranjang. "Kumohon ... ja-jangan ..." lirihku pilu. "Diam ..." bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Ucapan dan umpatan dengan kata-kata kotor yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengusir para pria brengsek yang menggangguku hilang begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tak melawan ketika Sehun membuka ikatan piyamaku. Bahkan ketika ia menciumku, aku hanya pasrah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam diriku? 

Aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya pasrah ketika Dracula tampan itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing ketika ia menjalankan jari-jarinya di sekitar tubuhku. Dan ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku melayang, semuanya terasa tak asing bagiku. 

**Ini versi Yaoi-nya guys.. karena ada yang minta yaoi juga haha..**

 **Terserah kalian mau baca yang gs or yaoi tetapi jangan lupa review yah hehe...**

 **Ini bab 1 dan 2 yang gs ver, lalu aku jadiin 1 bab di versi yaoi-nya. Terimakasih~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku terisak pelan dalam dekapan Sehun yang hanya menatapku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya melepaskan ikatan di tanganku. Dengan lembutnya ia mengusap pergelangan tanganku yang terasa perih. "Apa kau mengingatku?" bisiknya parau. Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tak menjawab ucapannya dan memilih terisak.

Sungguh miris nasibku sekarang, aku kehilangan kesucianku yang direnggut oleh pria yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Dan lebih mirisnya lagi, dia bukan manusia. "Menjauh dariku, Sehun ... " lirihku ketika ia menyentuh luka di sekitar pergelangan tanganku. "Jangan sentuh aku ... " isakku, benar-benar seperti gadis lemah. 

"Jika kau menginginkan jawaban, apakah aku mengingatmu atau tidak. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu. Aku mengingat seorang Vampire yang baru saja memperkosaku beberapa waktu lalu." Ujarku datar. Ia tampak mengeras, "Aku bukan Vampire."

"Vampire memiliki kulit yang melepuh ketika terkena cahaya matahari, dan aku tidak." Tegasnya. "Aku tak perduli." Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, "Aku ingin pulang... "

"Bukankah kau tak suka pulang? Kedua orang tuamu akan memaksamu untuk melanjutkan studimu ke Fakultas Hukum." 

"Aku tak perduli, bahkan jika aku harus bersekolah di Fakultas Kedokteran sekalipun," ujarku tajam. "Aku akan memberikan fasilitas yang kau inginkan, apapun. Asalkan kau mau tinggal di sini bersamaku. Kau ingin dosen seni terbaik? Berapa banyak yang kau inginkan untuk mengajarkanmu? Aku akan membawanya." Tawarnya. 

Aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Bola mata yang tak asing bagiku. Wajah yang tampak begitu familiar, tapi di mana?

"Aku ingin pulang ..." lirihku. Sehun bangkit setengah menggeram. Ia sama sekali tak malu dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya. Ia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat di hadapanku. Aku menunduk ketika ia menghampiriku. Ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan kembali mengikatnya di kepala ranjang.

"Tinggal bersamaku, atau kau mati dilahap Dracula lain di luar sana." Ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku meringis merasakan pergelanganku yang pegal ditambah begitu perih dan nyeri. Tubuh polosku bergesekkan langsung dengan selimut satin yang menyelimutiku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

Mencoba sedikit menghalau rasa sakit itu. 

Ceklek. 

Pintu terbuka, membuatku menoleh ke arah sana. Seorang wanita separuh baya yang tampak begitu cantik dengan jubah panjang yang dikenakannya melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum ramah. Aku menatapnya dengan takut. "Siapa kau?" bisikku bergetar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia melepaskan ikatan dasi di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku segera memeluk tubuhku sendiri. "Apa Sehun menyakitimu?" Wanita itu menatap cemas ke arah bahuku yang sedikit memar. Aku menelan ludahku. Memar ini salahku sendiri, bukan karena Dracula itu. Ketika ia hendak mencium leherku, aku memundurkan punggungku hingga bahuku menjadi korban.

"Bu-bukan ..." 

"Maafkan dia jika dia sedikit kasar." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Namaku Hyekyo, aku Ibu Sehun." Aku hanya menatapnya dengan seksama. Di usianya yang mungkin tak lagi muda, ia masih terlihat begitu cantik. Lipstick merah menyala yang ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. "Kau? Apa kau Jongin?"

"Ya-ya. . .." 

"Kau sangat cantik."

"T-tapi aku pria," Lagi, ia tersenyum lembut membuatku merindukan sosok Mirae-Ibu tiriku. Tapi sekarang aku terjebak di sini, aku tak tau apakah aku masih bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku atau tidak. Melihat _hyung_ tiriku-Mino-yang selalu berlibur menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mirae yang selalu mengomel ketika aku melukis.

Dan yang paling terakhir, ayahku yang selalu membujukku tiap menit untuk mendaftarkan diri ke Fakultas Hukum. Aku merindukan mereka. Beberapa hari di sini dengan kejadian tak terduga membuatku mati rasa. Dracula gila-Si brengsek-yang begitu seenaknya memperkosaku, karenanya aku benar-benar hina sekarang.

"Aku tak mencium harummu, Jongin ..." Hyekyo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia meraih tanganku. Ia meremas tanganku dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya, "Tinggallah di sini Jongin." 

"Aku ingin pulang, kau bisa mencari pria lain untuk Sehun." Lirihku. "Sehun menginginkanmu, dan kau juga-"

"Aku tak menginginkannya, aku tak mengenalnya. Kenapa kalian semua menjebakku?" Aku mulai kembali terisak, "Membuat badai yang tak reda, membuat rumah ini seakan-akan kosong, membuatku ketakutan karena Sehun ... dia menciumku tiba-tiba." Isakku pelan. Hyekyo menghela napas.

"Kau akan mengingatnya sendiri, maafkan aku melibatkanmu. Kau sendiri yang datang ke sini-"

"Nyonya Hyekyo! Aku hanya ingin pulang, dan aku datang ke sini karena jebakkan kalian!" Bentakku kehabisan kesabaran. "Apa kalian akan menghisap darahku? Membuang jasadku ke danau? Jika begitu maka-"

"Bu, pergilah..." Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul menengahi kami. Ia membuat ucapanku terputus. Hyekyo pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sehun duduk di sampingku. Ia membalikkan tubuhku membuatku menatapnya. Aku menepis tangannya. "Jangan seperti itu pada ibuku, kau sangat tidak sopan." Sehun mendengus pelan.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Sehun ..." lirihku. "Biarkan aku pergi ..." tambahku. Ia menghela napas lalu meraih kedua tanganku ke atas pahanya. Ia meraih salah satu tanganku. Diarahkannya pergelangan tanganku ke atas bibirnya. Ia menjilat tanganku dengan lidahnya. Aku mengernyit jijik. Beberapa detik kemudian, memar di pergelangan tanganku menghilang.

Dan ia melakukan hal sama pada tanganku yang kanan. "Bagaimana bisa?" bisikku serak. Ia mengulum senyum, "Ke mari." Pintanya. Ia meraih pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya. Selimut yang kugunakan terjatuh begitu saja memperlihatkan tubuh polosku. Aku mencoba menariknya, namun Sehun menahan tanganku.

Ia menjilat bahuku yang memar. Dan hal sama pun terjadi pada bahuku, memarku menghilang tanpa bekas. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Matamu juga bengkak, apa kau ingin aku melakukannya juga?" Ia tersenyum nakal. Aku menggeleng gugup. Kudorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

Aku menarik selimut satin di hadapanku dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhku. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Jongin ..." bisiknya parau, "kau yang memberikan banyak kekuatan padaku." Aku memilih menatap ke arah lain, "Biarkan aku pergi." Sehun menatapku dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras.

 **oOo**

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kunci ke arahku. Ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya tampak terkatup rapat. Aku meraihnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kunci apa ini?" bisikku pelan. "Itu kunci mobilku. Kau bilang ingin pergi, maka pergilah ..." terangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu datar.

Aku tergagap, tanpa sadar bibirku mengulum senyum. "Kau membiarkanku pergi?" Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak bisa memaksamu, apalagi mengurungmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Ke mari." Aku menerima uluran tangannya dengan ragu. Tangannya terasa begitu hangat. Darahku berdesir ketika ia meremas jemariku.

Kutatap raut wajahnya yang tampak datar. "Kau boleh pergi, tapi aku tetap akan mengunjungimu." Kupikir aku akan bebas setelah ini, namun ternyata. . .. Aku menghela napas lelah, tapi paling tidak aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku kembali ke rumah. Aku tak peduli apabila Sehun datang padaku atau tidak.

Itu akan menjadi hal yang akan kupikirkan nanti. Ia bangkit tanpa melepas tautan jemari kami. Aku hanya mengikutinya ketika ia menuntunku menuju _walk-in-closet_ nya. Ketika kami telah di dalam, Sehun melepaskan tautan jemarinya dan meraih sebuah jubah panjang. Sehun membungkus tubuh polosku dengan jubah di tangannya.

Ia menyingkirkan helaian poniku yang sudah memanjang. Untuk beberapa saat kami bertatapan. "Andai kau mengingatku ..." bisiknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajahku dengan pelan. Aku menepis tangannya, "Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu." Ujarku dengan datar. Pancaran kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya membuatku sedikit menyesal. 

"Apakah aku akan pergi dengan jubah ini? Aku tak memakai apapun di dalam sini." Aku melangkah menyusuri _walk-in-closet_ nya. Ia mengekoriku dari belakang. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau memakainya."

"Di mana koperku?" Ia tak menjawab memilih mematung di depan cermin. "Sehun?" bisikku. Pada akhirnya ia menoleh, "Kopermu sudah kubakar." Mendengar ucapannya, mataku sukses membelalak, "Kenapa kau membak-" 

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru." Ia memotong ucapanku. "Kau gila! Itu-"

"Aku tak peduli. Mandilah, Jongin..." Ia mengecup keningku lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku membeku menatap punggung lebarnya yang menjauh. Ya Tuhan. . .. Kenapa ia membakar koperku? Lalu bagaimana nasib kalungku? Aku menghela napas kasar. Dracula gila! Berani-beraninya ia membakar koper kesayanganku!

Aku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Segera kunyalakan air shower ketika aku telah sampai di sana. Aku membuka jubah yang kukenakan dengan cepat. Pergerakan tanganku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesuatu di dada kiriku. Alisku terangkat sebelah. Apa ini? Aku meraih sebuah cermin yang tergeletak dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan dada kiriku.

Sebuah tanda berwarna hijau terpampang jelas di cermin itu. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah tato? Hei, sejak kapan aku memakai tato? Aku meraih spon sabun dan menggosokkannya dengan kuat ke arah sana. Namun, alhasil kulitku malah terasa perih. Tanda itu sama sekali tak hilang. Kenapa ini baru kutemukan sekarang? 

Dengan perlahan, kuusap tanda itu. Mataku membelalak ketika cermin yang kupegang tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja. Kulihat tanda itu bercahaya. Dan aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku menjerit tertahan. Ya Tuhan ... sakit sekali. Aku melangkah gontai mencoba menggapai _handle_ pintu, namun aku malah terjatuh. 

Mataku terpejam dengan terpaksa. Kilasan bayangan tentang sebuah kerajaan membuat kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Aku juga melihat bayangan yang begitu samar. Bayangan seorang pemuda mungil dengan rambut hitam legam yang begitu cantik melangkah dengan riangnya. pemuda itu memakai jubah yang begitu panjang hingga menyapu lantai.

Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Aku hanya dapat melihat rambutnya saja. Kemudian, aku kembali melihat bayangan seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah melahirkan. Beberapa pria bertubuh tegap menggunakan jubah panjang tampak mengelilinginya. Pemuda itu menjerit ketakutan.

Dengan sadisnya, pria yang paling dekat di sampingnya membelah perut pemuda itu dengan pedang. Dan terdengarlah suara bayi yang menangis. Selanjutnya, semua bayangan itu hilang begitu saja ketika Sehun berada di hadapanku. Sehun membantuku bangkit. Ia mendekap tubuhku yang bergetar dengan erat.

Dengan lembutnya, ia mengusap punggung telanjangku. "Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Kenapa kau berteriak?" bisiknya khawatir. "Sehun, aku... " Bibirku bergetar. Ya Tuhan ... aku benar-benar ketakutan. Bayangan seorang pemuda mungil melahirkan yang dibunuh dengan sadis membuatku mati rasa.

Sehun semakin mendekapku ke dalam tubuhnya. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Bersamanya membuatku begitu tenang. Ia begitu menenangkanku. "Ada apa? Katakanlah..." bisiknya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku menggeleng dengan pelan. Napasku masih sedikit memburu. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan ketika Sehun mengusap puncak kepalaku. 

"Sehun, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini." Bisikku tercekat. Dengan susah payah aku berbicara. Ia tampak mengeras, "Kenapa terburu-buru?" ucapnya setengah menggeram. "Aku-"Aku menarik napas perlahan, "Bi-biarkan aku pergi, Sehun. Kumohon . . . aku rindu dengan ayahku dan Mirae." Sehun meraih bahuku. Kami bangkit bersama.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia menyudutkan tubuhku di dinding dan melumat bibirku dengan rakusnya. Aku menahan napas ketika ia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Ia sama sekali tak membiarkanku bernapas. Sehun terus melumat bibirku. Namun, ketika aku mencengkram bahunya dengan erat, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. 

"Biarkan aku pergi ..." ujarku dengan napas terengah. Sehun mendekat, ia menangkup wajahku dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa tak mengatakannya Jongin?" bisiknya dengan napas yang sama terengahnya denganku. "Apa?"

"Bayangan itu ..." ucapnya menggeram. "Bagaimana bisa-"

"Jangan berdalih, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" 

"Aku takut." Cicitku. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Aku menggeleng seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. Tenggorokanku mati rasa. "Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang legam, dia memakai jubah yang sama denganmu. Kemudian, aku melihat pria bertubuh tegap." Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Aku tak sanggup menceritakannya. "Apa lagi?" ujarnya tak sabar. 

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Katakan padaku."

"Mereka mengelilingi pemuda yang tengah melahirkan, dengan teganya mereka membelah perut pemuda itu dengan pedang yang panjang." Bisikku bergetar. Sehun membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf aku memaksa, kau tak perlu menceritakannya."

"Kenapa kau membakar koperku? Di mana sekarang koperku?" tanyaku ketika Sehun telah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang kau cari?"

"Kalung." Bisikku pelan. "Ini?" Sehun menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bulat berwarna silver. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Bibirku terangkat mengulas senyum. "Ya, itu!"

"Biar aku pakaikan." Sehun memakaikan kalung milikku dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau tau? Di dalam sana ada sesuatu." Ia menunjuk tepat ke arah liontin bulat di kalung itu. "Apa?" Keningku berkerut. Ia membuka liontin kalungku menjadi dua bagian. Mataku membelalak. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah gambar. Bukan, bukan gambar. Itu sebuah corak.

Corak itu mirip sekali dengan tanda di dada kiriku. "Sehun, ini-" Sehun mengarahkan liontin itu tepat ke arah tanda milikku. Ia mengulum senyum. "Kau memilikki tanda yang sama dengan milikku, Jongin ..."

"Milikmu?" 

"Ya, aku juga memilikinya." Ia terkekeh lalu membuka jubah dan pakaiannya hingga ia telanjang dada. Tepat di dada kirinya, ia memiliki tanda yang sama denganku. Pupil mataku sedikit membesar. Bagaimana bisa? "Sama? Baiklah, sekarang kenakan pakaianmu. Kau ingin pulang, bukan?" Aku mengangguk antusias. 

**oOo**

"Apa kau tahu jalan pulang?" Sehun bergumam dengan pelan ketika aku telah berada di dalam mobilnya. Aku mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin. Tanganku bersiap memegang stir. Kulirik sosok Sehun masih setia menatapku. Seharusnya aku membencinya ataupun marah karena ia telah menodaiku.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tak merasa ber-api-api ketika menatap wajahnya. Aku malah merasakan hal yang aneh, aku merasa Sehun adalah sosok yang tak asing. Dan aku merasa, bahwa aku telah lama mengenalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku menghela napas. "Aku pergi." Ujarku padanya, kemudian segera kuinjak pedal gas.

Mobil yang kutumpangi pun melaju menjauhi pekarangan rumah milik Sehun. Seperjalanan, aku hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Walau fikiranku melayang, aku masih bisa fokus. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di dalam otakku. Sebenarnya siapa Sehun? Siapa diriku? Apakah kami memilikki hubungan? 

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Sehun hanyalah Dracula asing yang memilikki napsu sama seperti manusia. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika bayangan Sehun melakukan hal senonoh itu padaku. Bibirku terangkat mengulas senyuman. Kenapa pikiranku menjadi mesum? Apa aku gila? 

Seharusnya aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sial, apakah aku akan hamil anak Sehun? Kau gila Jongin, kalian hanya melakukannya satu kali. Itu tak mungkin. Tapi, mungkin saja, kan? Aku begidik ngeri membayangkan aku hamil anaknya. Mungkin anakku bukan manusia. Dia akan sama seperti Sehun. 

**oOo**

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika aku telah sampai di pekarangan rumah. Kumatikan mesin mobil dan segera turun. Namun, senyumku memudar ketika kulihat rumah yang tampak begitu kotor dan tak terawat. Dinding rumahku tampak kusam dan berdebu. Pepohonan yang semula tak ada di halaman rumahku, kini muncul dan terlihat begitu rindang.

Mataku meneliti halaman rumah dengan seksama. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu rumahku. Kutarik _handle_ pintu dengan kuat. Ketika pintu telah terbuka, aku segera masuk. "Ibu! Ayah!" panggilku berteriak. Rumahku begitu kotor.

Dinding-dinding yang selalu terawat kini terlihat berlumut, laba-laba bersarang di setiap sudut rumahku, lantaiku begitu kusam bahkan menghitam, dan juga tak ada barang apapun di sini. Aku menatap ke sekelilingku dengan takut. Bibirku terkatup rapat. Di mana kedua orang tuaku? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Aku berlari menuju kamar utama.

Sebuah kamar di mana ayah dan Mirae tidur. Namun, semuanya juga tampak kosong. Tak ada keberadaan mereka disini. Hanya ada satu yang menarik perhatianku, ranjang putih tanpa sprei yang dipenuhi bercak darah. Air mataku berlinang membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Bibirku bergetar menahan isakkan. Kemana mereka? 

Ya tuhan ... ini tidak mungkin. Kenapa waktu seakan-akan aku telah meninggalkan rumah begitu lama? Kenapa rumah seperti tempat yang tak dihuni puluhan tahun? Aku menunduk ketika merasakan dada kiriku yang berdenyut. Kudengar derap langkah seseorang menuju ke sini. Aku segera bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Di mana dia?" Suara bass yang begitu berat membuat jantungku semakin berdebar, berdebar karena takut. "Tadi aku melihatnya ke sini, ke mana pemuda itu?" Ucapnya lagi. "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi Tuan," Aku membekap mulutku sendiri agar tak bersuara. Kutahan napasku yang sedikit menderu.

"Kenapa harumnya tak tercium olehku?"

"Apakah Tuan tak menciumnya? Saya pun tak mencium apapun, Tuan . . . "

"Aku tak mencium apapun, Doojoon, sepertinya Sehun lebih cepat dariku." Sehun? Mataku membelalak. Apa maksudnya? "Ya, saya pikir begitu. Karena Harum Aroma Kai itu berbeda dan lebih menyengat. Hanya Tuan Sehun yang dapat mengalahkan harum itu." Kai? Siapa lagi Kai? "Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, Tuan."

"Sebentar."

"Ada lagi?"

"Apakah kau membunuh kedua orang tua pemuda itu disini?" 

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kemana jasad mereka?" A-apa? Siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku? "Mereka masih hidup, ada di ruang bawah tanah." Lalu setelah percakapan itu, aku tak mendengar apapun lagi. Bibirku bergetar, air mataku mulai kembali menetes, aku menangis terisak pelan. "Sehun ..." panggilku lirih.

Hanya nama itu yang kuingat, entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga nama Sehun yang terucap. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar derap langkah lagi. Aku hampir saja berjingkat ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang menampakan dirinya tepat di depan wajahku. "Keluarlah..." bisiknya. Ia menuntunku keluar dari bawah ranjang. "Kenapa kau menangis?" 

"Di mana kedua orang tuaku, Sehun?" tanyaku seraya terisak. "Dan, apa hubungannya aku dengan kehidupanmu?"

Sebenarnya siapa aku? Pentingkah aku bagi kehidupannya?

 **oOo**

Aku menyantap makananku dalam diam. Kulirik sosok Sehun yang masih setia memperhatikanku. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Ia tampak begitu datar, masih menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. "Berapa usiamu?" ucapku seraya mengaduk sup ayam dihadapanku.

Sehun berdeham sejenak, "Makan." Tegasnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Lalu aku kembali fokus pada makananku walau terpaksa. Sehun masih saja setia memperhatikanku ketika aku telah selesai memakan makananku. "Aku selesai." Ucapku mendorong nampan dihadapanku.

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, beberapa saat kemudian nampan di atas ranjangnya menghilang begitu saja. Aku menggeleng pelan. Apa dia benar-benar Dracula? Atau titisan supranatural? Dia begitu ahli dalam hal gaib. Hampir semua hal dapat ia lakukan dengan mudah.

"Aku bukan supranatural dan aku juga bukan vampire, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Dracula. Itu terserah padamu." Sehun berujar dengan datar. Ia melangkah menuju jendela, matanya menatap lurus ke luar. Aku bangkit mengikutinya. "Sebenarnya." Aku setengah berbisik, sedikit berdeham menetralkan suaraku,

"apa kau yang sering memperhatikanku? Maksudku-aku sering merasakan ciuman tiba-tiba. Itu ... uhm."

"Itu aku, Jongin..." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, "Apa kau takut padaku?" Ia tersenyum miring seraya meraih telapak tanganku. Aku tergagap, segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. "Tidak!" Aku bergumam dengan gugup. Takut? Oh ... tentu saja! Orang gila mana yang tidak takut ketika bibirmu dicium begitu saja.

Bahkan kau tak tahu sama sekali siapa yang menciummu, itu benar-benar menakutkan, bukan?! "Jujur padaku." Sehun menarik tubuhku, ia memelukku dari belakang, di endusnya leherku dengan hidungnya. "Se-Sehun..." Aku mencoba meronta dengan pelan, tapi ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatku mau tak mau hanya pasrah.

Hanya aku yang boleh menghirup harum di tubuhmu, Jongin ..." bisiknya di leherku. Ia mengendus leherku semakin dalam. Harum? "Sehun." Aku segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap ia dengan seksama. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa?" Ia mendengus pelan. "Di mana orang tuaku? Kenapa rumahnya seperti tak dihuni begitu lama? Apa kau-" Aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. Aku lebih memilih membekap mulutku sendiri. "Aku tak tau di mana orang tuamu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya."

Tatapannya kembali beralih pada halaman rumahnya. "Bohong!" Aku mendengus pelan. "Dan, apa artinya aku bagimu? Apakah aku begitu penting?" Aku bergumam sangat pelan, tapi aku yakin Sehun dapat mendengar itu. Aku menunduk menatap kedua tanganku yang saling meremas dengan gugup. Kulirik Sehun yang kini tengah menatapku.

Ia menggeram pelan. Aku berjingkat pelan ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan kekarnya mendekapku dengan erat. Ia dengan nyamannya menyimpan dagunya di bahuku. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan ragu. Tanganku terulur menyentuh rambut cokelat miliknya. Aku mengusapnya dengan pelan.

Sesuatu yang nyaman kembali menyelimutiku. Rasanya aku ingin seperti ini, aku ingin berlama-lama. "Kau ingin tau apa artinya dirimu?" bisiknya tanpa melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku hanya terdiam menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau adalah milikku Jongin."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingatku?"

"Aku tak tau," bisikku pelan. Sehun memelukku semakin erat. Ia mengelus rambut poniku. Kedua tangannya menarikku semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, setiap inchi tubuhmu, semua itu milikku."

"Kau egois!" Aku menghela nafas lelah, usapan tanganku di rambutnya terhenti, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi milikmu. Kau hanyalah orang yang tak kukenal..." Aku mengakhiri ucapanku dengan pelan. "Memang, memang pada kenyataannya aku egois karena aku menjagamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya." Tegasnya. Kedua kalinya? 

Maksudnya apa? "Maksudmu?" Keningku berkerut. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. "Tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa hidup. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari dalam diriku." Ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Apa kau tau arti tanda kita? Itu tandanya kita adalah satu," Kerutan di keningku bertambah.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu." 

"Ah ... sudahlah. Kau akan mengerti nanti." Desahnya tampak kesal. Ia melepas jubahnya lalu melemparnya sembarang. Kemudian ia melepas dasinya. "Aku menginginkanmu . . . sekarang." Ia mendorong tubuhku ke atas ranjang.

 **To be continued~~~**

 **Wkwkw ternyata ada yang lebih suka yaoi-nya ketimbang gs ;) hulaaaa ini udah dinext yah :D saya updatenya berangan ya sama yang gs. Semangaaatttt ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**JONGIN POV**

"Ya Tuhan ... Jongin, harummu benar-benar membuatku kecanduan." Sehun berbisik seraya mengendus leherku. "Sehun, diam." Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Sehun menarik selimut itu hingga tubuh polosku terpampang begitu saja. Seketika pipiku memanas.

Ketika aku hendak menarik selimut tersebut, Sehun meremasnya dengan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, selimut itu menjadi butiran halus yang tak terlihat. Mataku menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Sehun, kau membakarnya?!" seruku. "Bagaimana bisa, kau seorang dracula tak tahan dengan api-"

Ia menarik tubuhku, membawaku ke atas pangkuannya. "Se-Sehun..." Aku mendorong dadanya dengan pelan. Bagaimana bisa aku sepercaya diri ini di depan orang asing? Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku tak memakai sehelai benang pun sekarang. "Itu semua karenamu, Jongin." 

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Ia tampak menghela napas. "Mungkin ini terdengar menjijikkan dan vulgar, tapi memang ketika kita saling menyatu, kita saling berbagi kekuatan." Jelasnya.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Kau pasti bergurau." Aku mendengus. "Ulurkan tanganmu." 

"Untuk apa?"

"Menurut saja." Ia tampak tak sabar. Aku menyerahkan tanganku ke atas telapak tangannya. Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Tiba-tiba mataku terpejam dengan terpaksa. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, tapi aku tak bisa. Kekhawatiran mulai melanda diriku. Aku takut bayangan pembunuhan itu muncul lagi. 

Benar saja, sebuah bayangan muncul kembali di dalam penglihatanku. Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut legam, pemuda itu lagi? Pemuda itu tampak menurunkan jubah panjangnya. Tubuh polos nan-mulusnya terlihat begitu jelas, namun aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Kemudian, muncul seorang pria tampan yang mencumbunya dengan mesra.

Lelaki itu mendesah. Ya Tuhan ... apa ini? Mataku mengerjap. Objek pertama yang kutangkap adalah sosok Sehun. Ia tampak menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku menarik napas, "Apa itu?" cicitku. "Kau dan aku."

"Aku?" Aku menatapnya sedikit tak serius, "kau bercanda. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Dan Itu hal yang tak senonoh." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,

"itu bukan aku, Sehun!" 

"Itu kau, Jongin." Ia mempertegas. Sehun menurunkanku dari pangkuannya. Ia meraih jubah miliknya lalu membungkus tubuh polosku dengan itu. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bibir terkatup. Apa dia bergurau? Aku tak pernah melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan pria mana pun selain sekarang. Dia pasti bercanda! Rambutku berwarna cokelat bukan hitam legam! 

Aku mendesah dengan resah. Kupijat keningku. Ini gila ... aku telah melakukan hal bodoh! Sekarang apakah aku telah sadar? Oh! Aku sadar sekarang, aku telah melakukan hubungan intim sebanyak DUA KALI sepanjang hidupku dengan seorang dracula! Batinku mengulang, seorang dracula Jongin! Bahkan aku mendesah panjang ketika aku merasakan sentuhannya.

Akal sehatku terkalahkan oleh nafsu binatangku sendiri. Aku bagaikan seorang jalang yang begitu menikmati walaupun melakukan itu denganku bukan manusia. Sadar, Jongin... Kau akan marah jika para pria menatapmu sekali pun, tapi kenapa kau pasrah? Kau tak boleh lemah. Kau itu pria, Jongin!

Tapi, pada kenyataannya aku lemah sekarang. Ya, itu kenyatannya. Aku merasa Sehun adalah sosok yang tak asing. Aku merasa bahwa Sehun pernah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Tapi, kapan? Mengenal Sehun ... itu pasti hanya dalam khayalanku. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu." Ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berdeham, kudekap dengan erat jubah yang melingkupi tubuhku. Lalu kutatap Sehun yang kini juga tengah menatapku. "Sehun, aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Pintaku. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf Jongin, aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ia menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya, "Aku haus." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Mataku mengerjap, "Kau-"

"Aku pergi." Awalnya ia hanya mengecup bibirku sekilas, namun aku menarik tengkuknya. Jika ia dapat menyalurkan pemikirannya, apa mungkin dengan seperti ini aku dapat mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan? Sehun membalas ciumanku dengan menuntut. Ia meremas bahuku ketika aku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan membuatku gila lagi Jongin ... aku benar-benar haus." Bisiknya dengan terengah. "Kau bisa menemui Ibuku jika ingin mendapatkan informasi, tapi tidak dengan menggodaku." Desahnya. Aku merona, "Err . . . di mana ibumu?"

"Dia ada di taman." Ia bangkit, "Aku benar-benar haus dan harus pergi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Ketika menciumnya, aku merasa bahwa di pikiran Sehun hanya ada aku. Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Tapi, aku melihat bayangan-bayangan itu. Aku mengulum senyum. Aku merasakan hatiku menghangat. 

**oOo**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman ketika telah selesai mandi. Kuperhatikan sekitarku dengan seksama. Mataku mulai mencari-cari sosok Hyekyo, Ibu Sehun. Sebuah dehaman mengagetkanku. Kulihat Hyekyo tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon ber-alaskan tikar. Ia menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan ragu.

Jantungku mulai berdebar tak jelas. Oke, aku mulai takut sekarang. Hanya Sehun yang tak membuatku ketakutan. Ia selalu bisa membuatku tenang walau hanya menatap matanya. "Apa kau mencariku?" ujarnya tanpa menatapku. Ia tampak fokus dengan rajutan di tangannya. "Eh? Iya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jongin?" Aku tergagap,

"Bolehkah?" Ia mengangguk.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Sehun. Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengannya?"

"Kau miliknya." Ia kembali fokus pada rajutannya.

"Miliknya? Sehun, mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

"Karena memang seperti itu, Sayang ... kau kekasih anakku." Wanita itu mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kekasih? Tapi, aku tak pernah mengawali apapun dengan Sehun. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya." Keningku berkerut tak senang. 

"Kau akan mengingat semuanya, cepat atau lambat." Aku menghela napas, "Apakah kalian akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti?" tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan. Hyekyo terkekeh. Ia menyimpan rajutannya, "Kau bercanda. Sehun tak mungkin menyakitimu. Jika ia menyakitimu, itu sama saja dengan ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau bagian dari hidupnya."

"Lalu siapa Kai?" Seketika raut wajah Hyekyo berubah. Ia kembali meraih rajutannya dan memfokuskan diri. 

**oOo**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sehun melempar jasad seorang pria yang berada di tangannya ke jurang. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang tampak penuh dengan bercak darah. Dengan tenangnya pria itu menjilat sisa darah di tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan dirinya yang terisi. Sosok tampannya tampak begitu menyeramkan. Aura hitam benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya.

Gigi taring yang mencuat, mata yang merah menyala, menunjukkan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sosok kejam, tampan, namun berbahaya. Sosok kuat yang disebut dengan makhluk penghisap darah... "Tuan Sehun." Sehun menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya dengan dingin. Pria itu begidik ketakutan.

Tuannya benar-benar menakutkan ketika tengah memangsa buruannya. "Ada apa?"

"Itu Doojoon, Tuan. Saya telah membawanya sesuai perintah." Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya mengintruksikan kepada beberapa pengawal lain. Seorang pria dengan jubah panjang berjalan terseok menuju Sehun. Pria itu tampak penuh luka di tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang menancap begitu dalam di perutnya hingga menembus ke punggungnya.

Namun, pria itu masih tampak hidup. Sehun menatap pria itu dengan senyuman sinis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia melangkah mendekat menuju anak buah musuh besarnya itu. "Doojoon ..." kekehnya kejam. Ia mencabut pedang yang tertancap di perut Doojoon dengan kejam.

Lalu ia kembali menancapkan pedang tersebut membuat Doojoon menjerit kesakitan. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Brengsek kau, Sehun!" Maki pria bernama Doojoon itu dengan bibir yang penuh darah. "Ah, rupanya kau masih memilikki darah. Aku meragukan jika kau sama seperti kami." Sehun menjilat darah yang menempel di pedang miliknya. Ia terkekeh dengan datar. "Menjijikkan!" Doojoon berteriak dengan napas terengah.

"Kau lebih menjijikkan dariku Doojoon... " Tatapan Sehun menajam, "Apa maksudmu membunuh orang tua itu?"

"Orang tua siapa?" Doojoon memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau membunuh kedua orang tua Jongin!" Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja pria itu. Ia mencekik leher pria itu dengan satu tangannya. "Aku memang membunuhnya hahahah..." Doojoon tertawa mengejek, "Kenapa memangnya? Dan tak lama lagi, Tuan Jisoo akan mendapatkan pemuda itu."

"Sialan kau!" Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Semburan api tampak membara, seketika Doojoon membelalak. Sehun memilikkinya ... pria itu telah lebih dulu memilikki kekuatan api yang benar-benar di Agungkan. Bagaimana bisa? Doojoon menatap Sehun tak berkedip.

Bahkan dengan satu kali semburan pun, api itu mampu melenyapkan tiga sampai lima puluh kaum Dracula. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apabila api itu membakar tubuhnya. "Sehun, kau-" Belum sempat Doojoon melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun telah lebih dulu melemparkan api di tangannya. Hanya selang beberapa detik, sosok Doojoon lenyap menjadi debu.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti maupun menyentuh milikku. Sekalipun aku harus mati, aku akan melindunginya. Karena ia adalah milikku." Ujar Sehun dengan dingin. Para pengawal yang melihatnya hanya dapat melongo. Kini mereka sadar, bahwa Tuannya berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. Dan Tuannya, berkuasa ...

 **oOo**

Pria itu meremas selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia meremasnya hingga kertas itu menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk. Mata merahnya terlihat begitu membara, kebencian terpancar jelas darisana. Jisoo, nama pria itu. Begitu ditakuti dan dikenal karena kekejamannya.

Jisoo tak pernah pandang bulu, pria maupun wanita, anak-anak maupun dewasa, jika mereka melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan padanya, mereka akan remuk seketika. Hal itulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan Dracula Terkejam. Namun sepertinya, julukan itu telah sirna mulai saat ini. Sosok Oh Sehun telah mengalahkan kekuatannya.

Jisoo kalah perang dengan pria itu. Ia terlambat membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Oh Sehun telah berhasil merenggut kekuatan api yang paling di agungkan. Entah bagaimana caranya pria itu mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Yang jelas, Jisoo tau, mendapatkan kekuatan api itu tidak mudah.

Apalagi, mengingat pemuda itu sulit untuk terikat dengan seseorang. Mungkin Doojon benar, hanya sosok Oh Sehun yang mampu meluluhkan perasaan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang tak sembarangan memberikan kepercayaan. Pantas saja hal ini mempersulit rencananya. Jisoo menyesap minumannya dengan tenang.

Matanya yang semula membara, kini mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Pria itu tampak mulai tenang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Amarah kembali meluap ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

Sehun telah membunuh pengawal kepercayaannya, pengawal yang paling handal, pengawal yang menjadi tangan kanannya, Doojoon ... pria itu lenyap begitu saja di tangan Oh Sehun. Jisoo menggeram, menekan kuat gelas kaca yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Gelas yang semula berbentuk, kini menjadi serpihan yang sama seperti kertas tadi.

Inilah keahliaannya, membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya di lengan seseorang, lengan itu akan patah dengan mudahnya. Namun, tetap saja ia kalah dengan Sehun. Sehun telah mendapatkan semuanya. Dan Jisoo tak rela, harus ia ... hanya ia yang boleh menjadi Dracula paling berkuasa. Lihat saja nanti, Oh Sehun.

Tunggu aku ... tunggu aku merebut Kai kembali dari tanganmu. Jisoo tersenyum sinis. 

**oOo**

**JONGIN POV**

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Aku menoleh ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang telah berada di sampingku. Aku mengelus dadaku dengan pelan. Ia benar-benar mengejutkanku. Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapiku yang tampak mengusap dada. Kulirik Hyekyo yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita separuh baya itu bangkit.

Ia menepuk pantatnya dengan pelan. Jubah yang ia kenakan menjuntai menyentuh padang rumput di taman. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus pergi, Sehun ada di sampingmu sekarang." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, kita belum selesai berbi-" belum selesai aku melanjutkan ucapanku, Hyekyo telah lebih dahulu menghilang dari hadapan kami. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Kulirik Sehun yang berada di sampingku. Ia tampak membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya menatap ke arahku.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kutanyakan padamu." Bisikku pelan. Aku meraih rajutan Hyekyo dan menyimpannya di atas pahaku. Sehun bangkit, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Kupikir kau bertanya hal lain."

"Tak ada, dia pergi karenamu. Kau mengacaukan semuanya, Sehun..." Aku mendengus pelan. Kurajut dengan kesal sisa rajutan Hyekyo. Aku bisa merajut meski tidak terlalu baik.  
"Maaf..." Sehun bergumam dengan senyum khas-nya. Senyum datar yang benar-benar tanpa dosa. Aku mendengus. Kutekan jarum sekuat mungkin. Namun, tiba-tiba... 

"Aw!" Aku meringis merasakan perih di ujung jariku yang tertusuk jarum. Sehun tampak begitu panik, ia meraih jemariku ke dalam genggamannya. "Darah ..." bisiknya tertahan. Aku tergagap ketika Sehun hendak melumat jemariku. Kutarik jariku menjauh darinya. "Tidak, Sehun! Kau akan melukaiku." Seruku takut.

"Kemari, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak." Ia mencoba meyakinkanku, namun aku menggeleng. "Percayalah padaku..." Ia kembali meraih jemariku. Dengan ragu, aku menyodorkan jemariku ke arahnya. Sehun menghisap darah yang keluar dari ujung jariku dengan pelan. Hanya seperkian detik ia melakukannya.

Kukira ia akan menghisap habis darah di tubuhku. Aku menatapnya yang tampak serius menjilat ujung jariku. Luka kecil itu pun menghilang tanpa bekas. "Sudah." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku menarik tanganku gugup, "Kenapa kau tak menghisap habis darahku?" ucapku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Sehun menyimpan kepalanya di pahaku. aku terkejut dan menatapnya dengan kaget. Ia hanya mengulum senyum. "Jadi, kau ingin aku menghisap habis darahmu?" Sehun terkekeh. 

"Bukan seperti itu-" Aku menggeleng.

"Jongin, jika aku menyakitimu itu berarti aku menyakiti diriku sendiri." Ia mendesah tak senang, "Pada awalnya darahmu memang menggiurkan, aku hampir saja tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menghisap habis darahmu. Tapi, setelah kau berhubungan denganku. Apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, semuanya sama denganku." Jelasnya.

Aku menatapnya. "Apa aku masih seorang manusia?" Sehun terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambutku dengan pelan. "Kau masih seorang manusia, Sayang." Pipiku bersemu merah mendengar panggilan sayang yang begitu lembut darinya. "Err ... baguslah kalau begitu." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Sehun meraih helaian rambutku, lalu memainkannya dengan pelan. Aku tau dia tengah menatapku dengan intens. Tatapannya benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. "Kau begitu cantik," bisiknya pelan. 

"Jangan menggodaku! Lagipula aku ini seorang pria!" Aku mendelik pura-pura kesal. Walau pipiku bersemu merah bagaikan tomat matang. "Aku tak menggoda, akankah lebih baik jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Karena pada kenyataannya kau memang cantik, Jongin..." Ia berdalih.

"Terserah." Gumamku pelan. Ia terkekeh. Lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut rataku, menenggelamkannya di sana. Aku menggeliat geli mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang memelukku dengan erat. "Jongin ..." Aku berhenti menggeliat ketika ia bergumam memanggil namaku. 

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Sehun mendongak menatapku. Bibirku terkatup rapat mendengar ucapannya. Aku hanya menatap kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih. Apakah itu warna mata aslinya? "Matamu berwarna biru, apa-"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Potongnya. Aku melumat bibirku sendiri. Kutelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Pertanyaan yang benar-benar tak dapat kujawab. Mencintainya? Aku tak tau, aku mencintai Sehun atau tidak. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Pria adalah nomor ketiga setelah keluarga dan sekolah bagiku. 

Aku tidak terlalu mengutamakan hal itu. "Sehun ... " bisikku pelan. Ia menatapku penuh harap. "Katakan, Jongin ..."

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan sedikit saja, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu." Lirihku.

"Aku tau itu adalah arti dari kata tidak." Ia menggeleng kecewa. Sehun bangkit dari pangkuanku. Ia mengacak rambut cokelatku. Menatanya perlahan agar kembali rapih. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecut ke arahku. Ia mengusap pipiku dengan pelan, lalu menjauh begitu saja. Aku menatap punggung lebarnya dengan bibir terkatup. 

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan perlahan. Kuusap tanda di dadaku dengan kasar. Beritahu aku siapa Sehun! Beritahu aku siapa Sehun! Teriakku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aku kembali tenggelam dalam bayangan-bayangan itu. Aku melihat sosok lelaki kecil yang melangkah dengan riangnya.

Walau samar, aku dapat melihat sosok ayahku yang tengah mendekat ke arah lelaki kecil itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kutatap lekat-lekat bayangan lelaki kecil itu. Itu ... itu aku! Ya Tuhan ... itu aku! Lelaki kecil-maksudku-aku itu menjauh dari ayahku. Ia tampak mencoret-coret dinding rumah dengan tangan mungilnya.

Ayahku sama sekali tak melarang, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, lelaki kecil itu melangkah memasukki rumah. Ia menatap sekeliling rumah dengan seksama. Ia mengerutkan keningnya seraya memegang dadanya. Kalung yang ia kenakan tampak bercahaya. Kalung? Itu kalung milikku.

Kalung itu memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang berwarna merah. Dan munculah api membakar rumahku. Aku mencengkram erat tikar ketika melihat bayangan lelaki kecil itu hampir dilahap api yang besar. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang panjang mendekap lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ayahku tampak begitu panik di luar sana. Ia mencoba mencari-cari bantuan. Namun, aku telah berada di dalam mobil saat itu juga. Mataku terbuka ketika bayangan itu telah berakhir. Aku mengusap pelan dahiku. Bayangan itu memang nyata, aku masih mengingatnya. Jika seseorang tak menolongku saat itu, mungkin aku sudah mati dilahap api. 

Jadi, pria itu adalah Sehun? Aku segera bangkit melangkah dengan tergesa. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Sehun, namun ia sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Aku mendesah kecewa, ia pasti sangat marah. Seharusnya aku menjawab ya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia tak akan marah. Ia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Ya Tuhan ... di mana kau Sehun! 

**oOo**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jisoo menatap musuhnya dengan santai. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Pria itu tampak begitu santai. Bahkan ketika Sehun melemparkan bogem mentahnya, Jisoo tak bergeming. Ia tau, jika ia melawan maka ia akan mati saat ini juga. Saat ini sosok Sehun bukanlah lawan yang patut di tantangi.

Ia harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu apabila ingin melawan Sehun. Jisoo sama sekali tak melawan meskipun telah bertubi-tubi Sehun melayangkan bogem mentahnya. Pun ketika Sehun menancapkan pedangnya tepat di lehernya, pria itu masih tak bergeming. Lelah, akhirnya Sehun pun berhenti.

Ia menatap Jisoo dengan senyuman sinis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Pria itu mencabut pedang di leher Jisoo dengan perlahan, membuat Jisoo menjerit kesakitan. "Ini belum seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kai, Jisoo!" Geram Sehun. 

"Bunuh aku kalau begitu!" Jisoo mulai membalas. 

"Aku tak ingin membunuhmu sekarang. Kau harus merasakannya dengan perlahan..." Sehun terkekeh dengan kejam. Ia mengeluarkan api yang membara dari kepalan tangannya. Kemudian, diraihnya lengan kiri Jisoo. Pria itu mengusapkan api tersebut hingga lengan kiri Jisoo menjadi Abu. Jisoo menjerit menatap tangannya kirinya yang hilang separuh.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan murka. "Aku akan membalasmu, Oh!" bentaknya tak terima.

"Kau hanya makhluk lemah tak berguna Jisoo. Jangan bermimpi dapat mengalahkanku." Sehun menghilang ditelan bara api. Jisoo menatap bara api itu dengan penuh kebencian. 

**oOo**

**JONGIN POV**

Aku mendesah tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Tubuhku terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kulirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sehun benar-benar marah sepertinya. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan sosoknya. Ia tak menampakan kembali batang hidungnya sejak tadi siang.

Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa hangat di dalam hatiku ketika bersamanya. Rasa nyaman ketika ia memelukku. Darahku yang berdesir ketika ia menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku mendekap jubah miliknya yang kukenakan dengan erat. Apa artinya ini? Apa aku mencintai Sehun? Itu tak mungkin.

Namun, ketika pertama kali melihat sosoknya aku merasakan ada yang berbeda. Memang aku takut, tapi entahlah ... aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Aku melangkah keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Mataku kembali melirik cemas sekelilingku. Kapan pria itu kembali? Kemana dia sebenarnya? Aku menghela napas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga. Tanpa sadar aku terus melangkah hingga sampai di dapur. Ah ... tenggorkanku kering. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Kulirik meja makan, disana terdapat sebuah teko entah itu teko atau apa. Disana berisi cairan berwarna bening, begitu bening sehingga kasat mata. Aku mengernyit.

Mungkin ini air pikirku. Kutuangkan cairan tersebut ke dalam cangkir. Setelah itu aku menegaknya dengan lapar. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika cairan ini telah melewati tenggorokanku. Namun, selang beberapa detik. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tenggorokanku. Rasanya tenggorokanku terbakar.

Selain itu, aku juga merasakan nyeri di setiap inchi tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa begitu pening. Pandangku mengabur. Leherku terasa dicekik begitu kuat. Aku mencoba menggapai apapun agar aku tetap dapat melangkah. Namun, tubuhku luruh ke lantai. "Sehun! Sehun!" panggilku dengan suara yang tercekat.

Aku menahan air mataku merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa. "Sehun!" Sosok Sehun muncul begitu saja di hadapanku. Di sampingnya Hyekyo pun muncul. Sehun menatapku dengan khawatir. "Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tampak begitu ketakutan,

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" bisiknya. Aku meremas jubahnya dengan erat. Napasku terengah. "Sehun, sa-sakit!" 

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?" Ia mengusap leherku.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" Hyekyo mendekatiku.

"Air ..." lirihku masih dengan suara tercekat. 

"Aku meminum air itu . . ." tunjukku kaku. Seketika raut wajah Hyekyo berubah. Hyekyo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun, itu ... itu racun kami." Bisik Hyekyo takut.

"A-apa?" Sehun menggeram.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia kesakitan, Bu .."

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Sehun, atau Jongin akan kehilangan kekuatannya." Apa? Kekuatan apa?! Sehun menatapku dengan ragu. Matanya yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Gigi taring miliknya tampak mencuat keluar.

"Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Aku memekik ketika ia menancapkan dua taring miliknya tepat di leherku. Aku meremas tengkuknya dengan lemah. Air mataku berlinang. Tidak! Aku tak ingin berubah menjadi dracula! Tidak! Sehun kumohon hentikan!

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

CAST: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Jisoo (actor), Hyekyo.

GENRE: Romance, Fantasy.

Rating: M

 _ **REMAKE NOVEL BY TILLY D**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Tubuhku terasa begitu kaku. Aku menggeliat pelan. Samar-samar kudengar suara air shower yang menyala. Kulirik jam dinding, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Aku bangkit, bersandar di kepala ranjang. Fikiranku melayang kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi malam. Saat aku kehausan kemudian rasa panas membakar tubuhku, dan Sehun...

Mataku mengerjap takut. Kesadaran mulai memenuhiku. Aku mengusap leherku, mencari-cari luka di sekitar sana. Namun, sama sekali tak kutemukan. Aku melangkah menuju cermin dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kutatap bayangan diriku di sana.

Ya Tuhan...

Apakah ini aku?

Sosok tampan namun cantik dengan rambut hitam legam, mata merah yang menyala, namun tak ada gigi taring. Rasanya aku benar-benar berbeda. Rambutku bukan hitam! Rambutku berwarna cokelat! Aku menyentuh jubah yang kukenakan. Jubah ini jelas bukan milik Sehun. Jubah berwarna emas yang begitu panjang menyentuh lantai. Aku menggeleng tak percaya.

Ini tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin aku berubah menjadi Dracula!

Aku tidak mau! Batinku terus menjerit.

Aku terus menggeleng seraya terisak pelan. Dengan refleks, kudorong kaca dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba Suara pecahan kaca terdengar begitu nyaring. Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat cermin dihadapanku menjadi serpihan yang tak berbentuk. Aku menatap kedua tanganku dengan ragu. Aku hanya mendorongnya sedikit, tapi kenapa kaca itu pecah? Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku kembali dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bibirku sedikit terbuka. Aku terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tampak Sehun bertelanjang dada melangkah ke arahku. Ia semakin mendekat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajahku dengan pelan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan ... Jongin." Bisiknya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Aku hanya menangis terisak. Apa yang ia lihat? Kenapa ia begitu senang? Tak kuhiraukan tatapannya yang menatapku seperti itu. Kutepis tangannya dengan pelan. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Aku ingin hidup normal, aku tak ingin menjadi seorang Dracula. Aku tak ingin!

"Jongin . . ." bisiknya seraya mengusap air mataku. Bibirku bergetar menahan isakkan yang semakin kencang, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Sehun? Kenapa?!" Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar.

"Jongin ... tidak! Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Kau egois!" Aku mendorong dadanya dengan pelan. Ia memundurkan langkahnya memberiku jalan. Aku melangkah menjauh darinya menuju balkon. Sehun mengekoriku.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tak membalas ucapan cintamu? Apa kau ingin memaksakan semuanya? Benarkah?!" Aku membentaknya. Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menggeleng dengan tegas. Dengan kasarnya ia mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aku meringis kesakitan. "Aku menerima jika kau tak membalas perkataanku," geramnya. "Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu! Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin!" Bentaknya berapi-api.

Iris mata birunya berubah menjadi warna merah yang begitu menyala. Gigi taring miliknya mencuat membuatku bergetar ketakutan. Ia yang semula hanya bertelanjang dada, kini telah berubah menjadi berpakaian lengkap. Lengkap dengan jubah yang biasa ia kenakan. Aura kegelapan mendominasi jubah hitam miliknya. Aku menelan ludahku ketika mata merahnya menatapku dengan tajam. Keningku mengernyit, aku meringis pelan merasakan cekalannya yang semakin mengerat. Ia sama sekali tak melonggarkan cekalannya.

"Dengar, jika memang kau menyebutku egois! Karena memang itu kenyataanya! Aku egois karena aku ingin memilikkimu sepenuhnya." Bentaknya geram,

"Berapa kali aku harus mempertegas bahwa kau milikku?!" Aku terisak, kutundukkan wajahku tak berani menatapnya. Hidupku menjadi sulit akibat bertemu dengannya. Ia benar-benar telah merebut segalanya. Bahkan aku tak tau dimana kedua orang tuaku sekarang. Mereka sudah mati dihabisi oleh para dracula-sialan-itu.

Sehun melepaskan cekalannya. Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua lengan kekarnya mendekapku tubuhku dengan erat. "Maafkan aku ..." bisiknya dengan lembut. Aku terus terisak tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kehangatan kembali menjalari diriku. Inilah yang aku sukai dari pelukannya, ia selalu bisa menenangkanku. "Se-hun .. " lirihku.

"Katakan padaku," pintanya tak sabar.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Isakku. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku terpaksa." Sehun mengecup kedua mataku. Aku mendongak menatap kedua matanya yang berangsur-angsur berubah. "Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu .." ia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

"Apakah tak ada cara lain?"

"Tak ada, racun itu larut beberapa detik setelah kau meminumnya. Tubuhmu tak dapat menolak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin..." Ia mengecup bibirku cukup lama. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati bibirnya yang begitu lembut. "Kau banyak menyelamatkanku, benarkah?" Aku bergumam dengan serak.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup keningku, kemudian mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran itu, kau menyelamatkanku dari racun itu, kau juga menyelamatkanku, ketika aku hampir mematahkan seluruh tulangku karena terjatuh dari tangga." Jelasku seraya menatap matanya.

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Jika kau mati, maka aku pun mati." Sekali lagi, Sehun membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

 **SEKAI HUNKAI SEJONG**

Aku menatap hidangan sarapan pagi yang disediakan para pelayan disini. Mataku menatap lapar sajian di atas meja makan. Tanganku mulai meraih sendok dan garpu. Seorang pelayan menyodorkan nasi dan ikan tuna ke arahku dengan sopan. Kulirik Hyekyo dan Sehun yang hanya diam menatapku. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada makanan lezat di hadapanku. Ikan tuna yang telah dimasak dengan matang dan nasi yang telah dilumuri kari, entah kari apa. Yang jelas aku sangat lapar.

Aku mulai memotong ikan tuna dengan perlahan, menyendoknya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Semula lidahku begitu menikmati, namun ketika ikan tuna itu telah melewati kerongkonganku, aku merasakan mual yang luar biasa. Aku terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit di leherku. Rasanya terasa aneh, mungkin menjijikkan. Ikan tuna yang menggoda lidahku, namun sangat menyakitkan bagi tenggorokanku. Aku menegak air di hadapanku.

Lagi, aku kembali terbatuk-batuk. Kutatap segelas air yang berada di tanganku. Air itu tampak begitu jernih. Tak ada apapun di dalam sana, tapi kenapa aku begitu tersiksa? "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jauhkan seluruh makanan itu dariku." Aku masih mengusap tenggorokanku yang mati rasa.

"Pelayan! Buang semua makanan ini!" Sehun berteriak dengan lantang. Beberapa pelayan datang menghampiri kami. Mereka membawa seluruh makanan di atas meja. Hyekyo berdeham, "Kau tak akan bisa memakan makanan itu, Jongin."

Aku menatapnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau telah berubah, Ssayang ... kau bukan manusia lagi."

Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. Itu berarti, aku akan memakan apapun yang dimakan oleh Sehun? Terutama darah? "Sehun akan mengajarkanmu." Hyekyo melirik ke arah Sehun. Lalu ia menghilang begitu saja. Sehun mengangkat bahu ke arahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku rasa kau harus banyak belajar padaku, Jongin." Ia menggerling nakal ke arahku.

Aku hanya menatapnya seraya menegak salivaku. "Ayo, kita harus memulainya." Ia meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya. Sehun membawaku ke sebuah danau. Danau yang begitu indah. Fikiranku kembali melayang, ah ... bukankah ini danau yang waktu itu kukunjungi? Aku hampir saja lupa. "Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hutan," ucapnya seraya melangkah lebih dulu,

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Ayolah..." Ia meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya.

Tak terasa kami telah sampai di tengah hutan. Sehun membawaku ke sebuah air terjun. Air terjun yang benar-benar panjang. Aku menatapnya dengan kagum. Aku melangkah mendekat, tanganku terulur menyentuh rintikkan air yang begitu dingin. "Apa kau ingin membuka jubahmu?" Sehun tampak membuka jubah miliknya. Ia melemparnya sembarang. "Te-tentu..." Aku tergagap, kemudian melepas jubah emas milikku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanyaku pelan. Mataku menatap ke arah air terjun.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini, kukira kau akan menyukainya." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Memang sangat indah, aku menyukainya." Bibirku mengulas senyum. Ia bangkit menepuk pantatnya. Aku menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Ia membuka satu per-satu pakaiannya. Bibirku terbuka. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" cicitku.

"Aku butuh berendam. Air terjun ini suci." Ia masih melepaskan satu per-satu pakaiannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ada orang lain? Maksudku, kau akan telanjang bukan?" Aku menatap sekitarku. Sehun menatapku dengan geli. Ia terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku. "Ah ... Ya Tuhan, sepertinya kau memang harus banyak belajar dariku." Ia mengulum senyum, dengan santainya ia menunduk mensejajarkan dirinya denganku.

"Dengar, sayang, air ini ajaib. Sekalipun kau bertelanjang, kau tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain." Jelasnya menatap gemas ke arahku. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, "Jadi, apabila kita masuk ke dalam sana, tak akan ada yang melihat?"

"Tepat sekali!" Ia melepas boxer miliknya.

"Se-Sehun ... apa tidak ada yang melihat?" Aku melirik ke sekitarku sekali lagi. Ini gila, Sehun benar-benar tanpa selehai benangpun. Dengan santainya ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air. "Kemarilah, Jongin!" ajaknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia terkekeh.

"Ke mari, atau aku akan memaksamu." Ancamnya.

"Se-Sehun tidak, Ya Tuhan!" Aku memekik ketika ia dengan sulapnya membawaku bergabung bersamanya. Ia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Aku menatap tubuh polosku sedikit merona. Apa dia sudah gila? Ini memalukan. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. "Bagaimana?" Sehun bergumam di dalam air. Ia menampakkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Apa?" ujarku masih membeku seraya terus menatap sekelilingku. Ia hanya menatapku seraya tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, aku telah melihat semuanya." Kekehnya.

Aku mendengus, "Kau tau di sini sangat dingin."

"Apakah ingin kuhangatkan?" godanya.

"Tidak perlu!" Aku menjawab dengan cepat. Sehun menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggangku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya hendak menciumku, namun tiba-tiba ia menjauh dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Ia menatap lurus tepat di mana jubah milik kami tersimpan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Keningku berkerut. Tampak seorang pria dengan jubah panjang dan tudung menatap jubah kami. Aku merasa takut pria itu melihat kami.

Kuperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba dada kiriku berdenyut. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Sebuah bayangan mulai muncul dalam indra penglihatanku. Seorang pemuda dengan rantai di kedua kakinya meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan. Pemuda itu ... pemuda itu lagi, pemuda berambut legam itu. Pemuda itu tampak polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Aku meremas bahu Sehun ketika melihat lelaki itu dilecehkan dengan brutal oleh seorang pria. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajah pria itu. Yang jelas pria itu memaksa lelaki itu melayaninya. Lelaki itu tampak kesakitan. Pria itu terus memaksanya. Mencambuknya jika ia meronta sedikit saja. Kemudian, aku melihat Sehun...

Sehun? tampak mematung di depan sebuah kristal berwarna biru cerah. Sehun tampak begitu sedih dan muram. Semua bayangan itu pun hilang. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku melihat seorang pemuda di perkosa dengan brutal. Juga-" Sehun segera memejamkan matanya ketika pria tadi hendak menyentuh jubah emas milikku. Seketika jubah milik kami menghilang. Pria itu tampak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sejenak. Kemudian, ia pun menghilang begitu saja. "Tadi, ada apa?" Sehun kembali menatapku.

Aku menggeleng, "Lupakan." Bisikku gugup.

"Aku dingin, aku ingin beranjak."

"Sebentar." Sehun menutup matanya. Ia meraih jemariku ke dalam genggamannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kami telah berada di daratan dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Di mana jubahku?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak membutuhkannya lagi. Ayo!" Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Dan kami kembali melangkah menyusuri rindangnya pepohonan. Sehun kembali membawaku ke tengah hutan. Ia membawaku ke sebuah gubuk. Mataku menatap gubuk tersebut dengan pandangan meneliti. "Apa ini?" ucapku seraya menunjuk sebuah peti mati yang begitu besar ketika kami telah berada di dalam.

"Ini tempat tidurku." Bisiknya mengusap peti tersebut dengan pelan.

"Kau tidur? Kukira vampire tidak tidur?" Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bukan Vampire." Sehun menggeram tak senang.

"Sama saja, kau satu spesies dengan mereka."

"Dan kau juga." Ia membalikan fakta membuatku memutar bola mataku dengan kesal.

"Ya, Tuan, aku tau!" Aku mendesah. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh sebuah peti berwarna emas.

"Kai..." Bibirku bergerak membaca nama yang tertulis di peti itu.

"Jangan membuka peti itu!" Sehun berseru kaget. Ia tampak begitu khawatir, terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya. Aku hanya terdiam. "Aku hanya membaca namanya saja. Memangnya Kai siapa?"

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo! Kita harus kembali!" Sehun menyeret tanganku. Ia membawaku keluar dari gubuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seekor serigala mendekat ke arah kami. Sehun menatap serigala itu dengan tajam. Ia melepaskan cekalan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. "Sehun, hati-hati!" ucapku kaget ketika ia mendekati serigala itu. Dengan santainya Sehun mendekat, serigala itu tampak begitu jinak. Kemanapun Sehun melangkah, serigala itu mengikutinya. Aku tertegun menatapnya tak percaya.

Sehun meraih serigala itu ke atas pangkuannya. Ia mengusapnya dengan pelan. Serigala itu tampak begitu nyaman di atas pangkuan Sehun. "Kemarilah, Jongin! Tidak perlu takut!" Sehun menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Aku melangkah mendekat.

"Dia jinak, bukan?" Sehun terkekeh ketika Serigala itu menjilati tangannya. Serigala itu bertingkah seperti anjing yang bermanja-manja di atas pangkuan majikannya. "Ya, bagaimana bisa? Serigala itu berbahaya."

"Mudah..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata birunya mulai berubah menjadi merah, gigi taringnya mulai mencuat, ia tersenyum mengerikan ke arahku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?" cicitku takut. Ia mengangkat kepala serigala itu dengan kasar. Dengan satu sentakan, gigi taringnya menancap tepat di leher srigala itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. "Buka matamu, Jongin ..."

"Tidak, Sehun, aku takut."

"Buka, sayang ..." bisiknya. Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku, menatap Sehun dengan takut. Ia tampak menjilat bibirnya yang penuh darah. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kepalaku mulai pusing melihat adegan tadi. Ia bangkit seraya membawa serigala di tangannya. Sehun mendekat ke arahku yang tengah mematung. "Kau harus mencobanya." Tawarnya.

Aku meringis, "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan rasa air biasa. Bahkan lebih nikmat." Ia terkekeh dengan sisa darah di sudut bibirnya. Aku menggeleng. Sehun mendesah panjang. Ia kembali menggigit leher serigala itu. Menyesap darah di dalamnya tepat dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba ia menarik pinggangku mendekat, membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya yang penuh dengan darah. Aku memekik ketika cairan merah itu membasahi tenggorokanku. Tanganku meronta meminta Sehun agar segera menghentikannya.

Ya Tuhan ... ini menjijikkan! Setelah selesai, Sehun menjauh lalu tersenyum puas. Ia tampak begitu puas melihatku dengan bibir yang berlumuran darah serigala tadi. Aku menatapnya dengan geram. "Jilat ..." perintahnya.

"Tidak!" Tolakku.

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" Sehun mengancamku dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan mata terpejam kujilat sisa darah yang menempel di bibirku. Aku mendesah merasakan rasa cairan merah itu terasa menggoda lidahku. Aku mengulum bibirku sendiri. Rasanya ... ini begitu nikmat. Aku kembali menjilat sisa darah di bibirku dengan lapar. "Bagaimana?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagi ..." bisikku tanpa tahu malu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera kembali ke rumah."

"Kenapa?" Aku mendesah kecewa.

"Ikuti saja aku."

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

Sehun menuangkan cairan merah itu seraya menatapku. Aku mendesah tak sabar. Darah itu begitu nikmat, aku merasa terlahir kembali ketika cairan merah itu membasahi tenggorokanku. Dan sekarang, indra penciumanku mulai peka terhadap bau darah itu. Aku benar-benar ingin merebut gelas di tangan Sehun dan menegak habis seluruh darah itu. Sial, Sehun! Dia mempermainkanku.

Sehun menegak habis darah yang ia tuangkan. Aku menelan salivaku ketika ia menjilat bibirnya yang penuh darah. "Sehun _, please_ ..." rengekku tak sabar. Ia terkekeh. Senyuman jahil terulas di bibir merahnya. Ia kembali menuangkan cairan merah itu lalu menyerahkannya ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menegaknya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat dari makanan biasa, bahkan makanan kesukaanku. Aku mengusap sisa darah di bibirku kemudian menjilatnya. Sehun menatapku seraya tersenyum miring.

"Lagi?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Bagus. Aku senang kau menyukainya." Sehun mendekat ke arahku. Ia mengecup bibirku dengan pelan.

"Kau harus belajar mendapatkan darahmu sendiri," bisiknya tepat di depan bibirku.

"Aku takut."

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya berburu." Ia menjalankan jemarinya di wajahku.

"Apakah aku akan selamanya seperti ini?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, hidup di sini. Dan, orang tuaku..."

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Apakah kau ingin tau siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Siapa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Jisoo." Ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "dia adalah pria tadi, pria yang hampir saja merebut jubah kita."

Jisoo. . ..

Nama yang terdengar tak asing bagiku, tapi ... di mana? apa aku mengenal sosok itu?

 **HUNKAI SEKAI SEJONG**

"Dia begitu mirip dengan Kai."

"Iya, dia begitu mirip. Dan Tuan sangat memuja lelaki itu."

"Lelaki itu sama dengan kita, dia kaum Dracula." Aku membeku ketika indra pendengaranku dengan tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan pelayan di rumah Sehun. Aku menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan langkahku menaikki anak tangga. Sebenarnya siapa Kai? Seenaknya saja mereka membandingkanku dengan orang lain!

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara Sehun yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Hyekyo. Aku melangkah mendekat menuju pintu besar yang sebelumnya pernah kudatangi. "Sekarang kau harus menjaganya."

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dari Jisoo, takkan kubiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya."

"Bagus, kau tau dia adalah milikmu. Apa yang menjadi milikmu adalah tanggung jawabmu."

"Dia masih sama seperti Kai-ku yang dulu." Aku semakin mendekat. Kai? Siapa Kai? Sehun melirik ke arah pintu. Mataku terbelalak.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengintip, Sayang?" Ia melangkah mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku mencium harummu sejak tadi."

"Le-paskan aku, Sehun!" Aku menepis tangannya. Mataku menatapnya dengan geram.

"Diskusi yang bagus. Kalian membandingkanku dengan orang lain." Ejekku sinis.

"Kami sedang tida-" Aku memotong ucapan Hyekyo dengan cepat,

"Berhenti membandingkanku dengan sosok Kai! Kai dan Kai!" Air mataku tumpah seketika. Entah mengapa mendengar Sehun begitu memuja nama Kai membuatku begitu muak. "Jongin-"

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini, Sehun ... biarkan aku pergi." Aku terisak pelan,

"Siapa Kai sebenarnya? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Sehun menatapku dengan datar. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Ya, dia kekasihku."

Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. Jadi selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkanku? Apa maksudnya mengurungku di sini? Memperbudakku? "Dan dia adalah kau." Tegasnya.

Kau ...?

Dia pasti bercanda?!

Kai? Aku bukan Kai!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeeay akhirnya lanjut wkwkwk. Duh Nini jadi dracula. Saya hanya mengambil dari novelnya tanpa tambahan, jadi murni hanya saja castnya yang dirubah. Capek juga sebenernya bikin dua versi, gs dan yaoi. Ini bakalan Mpreg atau engga ? Saya juga gatau :V Ada yang nanya ini Jisoo siapa kk, ini Jisoo aktor yang tampan ituloh, yang gregeeeet abiss auranya wkwk, yang belum tau bisa searching. Maaf karena lama update TT.**

 **Thanks guys ...**


End file.
